Fight Over Magnus
by BlaireZ16K
Summary: He whispered in Magnus' ear, "Beware Magnus; you'll be mine again by the end of my time here." Before Magnus could say anything, Darelen suddenly disappeared into the wind. He stood, shocked. Was he just threatened? No,he knew it wasn't a threat, it was a promise.
1. Dear Target

Chapter 1

_"Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French,"_

_ "But the way that body that body's talking definitely made sense."_

_ "It's her body, her body, her body language."_

_ "It's her body, her body, her body language."_

_ "The way she moves around when she grinds to the beat,"_

_ "Breaking it down articulately."_

_ "It's her body, her body, her body language,"_

_ It's her body, her body, her body language,"_

_ –Jesse McCartney, Body Language _

When someone asked Magnus Bane, the Warlock of Brooklyn about his past, he usually changed the topic smoothly until the person would forget the topic entirely; when they kept pestering him about it he made sure to let them know it was none of their business. He didn't talk about his past, not to Clary, not to Jocelyn, not to anyone. His past was his story.

However when the black haired, blue eyed Alec Lightwood wormed his way into his heart he was shocked beyond compare. The boy's sights were obviously on the yummy looking blond haired Jace Herondale so he believed it was safe to watch and admire from afar. However even he could tell the blond beauty was in love with Clarissa Morgenstern, he almost screamed at the lover boy when he finally found out Alec was in love with him. When the battle on the boat came he was finally sick of seeing Alec following Jace like a puppy in love and finally admitted his feelings.

The rough spat after that nearly made him give up but then he remembered agreeing to be Alec's partner and waiting for him to complete the binding rune, only to be blind sighted by Alec's dominating kiss the next instant.

He smiled and stood up from his chair, bringing himself back to the present. Looking around his room he realized Alec himself was coming over in a few minutes. Hurriedly he checked over himself in the mirror; he was still his fine self. He grinned and threaded his fingers through his hair just as there was a knock on the door.

Pulling on his composure and fighting not to run through the door he steadily walked to it and opened it –to be smushed up against his closed door by a body that had grown amazingly tall over the past year since they destroyed Valentine. Before he could ask Alec why the play his mouth was dominated.

"Eww!" came a characteristically bored sounding voice; it was followed by a young giggle. When Alec finally let him breath he gasped for air, and Alec grinned with satisfaction.

"Are you both done with your welcome ritual?" Jace asked with a grin Magnus could hear in his voice. Clary giggled again and Magnus heard Jace's "Ow!" as Clary punched him in the arm. He looked up into Alec's face and had to fight a smile.

Alec rounded and opened the door, stepping inside; Jace and Clary followed him in. Before Magnus could follow he saw a shadow out the corner of his eye. "Hmm…" he said as he turned and saw nothing. "What was that?" he mumbled. He could sense something in the area then, something different. He turned to check it out–

"Magnus?" Alec asked from the doorway. Magnus turned to him, and opened his mouth to tell him that everything was okay when the psychic something in the area totally disappeared. With wide eyes he tried to search for it again and found a faint trace of something other; again he turned to it but then he heard footsteps and saw that now Clary, Jace and Alec were all looking at him with worry in their eyes as well as curiosity and confusion.

"I thought I– " Again the something disappeared. He clenched his jaw in frustration; whatever this thing was, it was playing with him. He didn't like being played with. He sent a psychic warning out to warn them not to play with him and started up the stairs. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't going to get the best of him.

He watched as Magnus entered the cabin talking to the young male and the young female all standing in the doorway. This was going to be harder than he thought, but no matter; he never liked easy prey anyway. Magnus was game, he knew he was, and maybe so where his little friends.

He nearly had him to but then those young shadowhunters had to be walking up just then, laughing and walking like they had no care in the world. Stupid children. He nearly growled out loud when one of they were laughing and talking about Magnus as if he was their friend and not one of the most powerful warlocks in the world.

Then there was when the black haired one had knocked on Magnus' door and then trapped him and forcefully kissed him as if he had all the rights in the world to do so. Then when _kept on_ kissing him even though Magnus seemed shocked out of his mind he nearly broke the branch he was sitting in.

A smile flirted to his lips as Magnus sensed him, he pulled his aura back somewhat just as the young dark haired boy in the door way got Magnus' attention, and the delight of seeing Magnus' beautiful eyes widen somewhat when he returned to looking for his psychic aura. He allowed small filaments of it to drift out then nearly laughed as he pulled them back just the young shadowhunters in the doorway regained Magnus' attention.

The warning psychic wave surprised him somewhat; he wasn't used to seeing Magnus angry or mad before. It angered him that these baby shadowhunters could make Magnus react with such emotion; nothing would come out of it. He'd make sure to warn Magnus about that –when he had him right where he wanted him.

Right now though, it was time to watch and wait. Patience was its own reward, and he'd get what he wanted soon enough, even if he had to kill the hunters to get to it.

Satisfied that all was well he leaned back on his tree branch and let his delicious visions of the future and what it would give him take over his mind. Things were going to go his way or things wouldn't happen at all –it was how the world worked. His prey might've escaped him before but he wasn't getting away this time. Nope.

Alec watched as Magnus slept on the couch beside his own couch silently, warmth spreading through him. He'd almost lost this but he wasn't losing it now, or ever. He'd make sure of it.

Hairs on his neck stood up suddenly as Magnus started shaking in his sleep; Magnus wasn't the kind to have nightmares. He lowered the book he was reading to the ground. "Magnus?" he whispered to the panting warlock who was lost to everything but the horror of his dream. "Magnus!" he yelled louder. Magnus seemed to shake more and more until Alec was forced to hold him tightly to keep him from falling of the bed. "Magnus!" he yelled. The warlock seemed to freeze suddenly. Alec worried more as Magnus stopped breathing for several seconds –then his breath returned in a shuddering breath and his body slowly calmed.

Alec once again wondered about Magnus' past. What could've happened to the warlock over the centuries of his existence? Over so many of his lifetimes, things he probably couldn't even imagine. Returning to his coach in Magnus' warm living room he laid his head back on the rim of it and closed his eyes.

It might've been minutes or hours later but he heard footsteps coming down the stairs –Jace and Clary– they seemed to freeze as they reached him. He heard Clary's "Aww," and nearly grinned. He didn't even bother to tell them that he was awake he just sat there with his eyes closed and ignored them. They would go away soon, or maybe go upstairs and do who knows what, another grin threatened. Seconds later the footsteps retreated back upstairs and he was left alone with Magnus again. He smiled and sat up.

–And suddenly had the feeling that he was being watched, standing, he turned to the window that was right above the couch where Magnus was currently sleeping and looked out at the old tree that glinted in the darkness outside. He thought he saw something in the trees—

Suddenly a hand clapped on his shoulder. With a squeal that was totally unexpected he jumped seven feet in air. He whirled to find Jace with a grin that obviously had grown with his un—male like squeal. Before he could say anything Jace was on the floor roaring with laughter.

Magnus made a deep noise and sat up with a dazed, sleepy look that was so adorable it momentarily made him forget about Jace laughing at his expense.

Then suddenly Jace pulled him down to the floor with him. Seconds later the boys were wrestling on the floor. Clary sighed and crossed arms as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you two," Clary said. "Knock it off!" Both boys glowered at each other and stopped fighting –but then Jace mumbled something and then suddenly Alec tackled Jace down back to the ground and started wrestling with him again. Jace growled and wrestled back against him. Clary sighed and Magnus smiled.

This was what family truly was.


	2. Magnus!

Chapter 2

_"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,"_

_ "Just a touch of the fire burnin so bright,"_

_ "I don't wanna mess this thing up,"_

_ "I don't wanna push too far,"_

_ "Just a shot in the dark that you might,"_

_ "Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life."_

_ "So baby, I'm alright."_

_ "Let's do this thing right,"_

_ "Just a kiss goodnight…"_

_ Just A Kiss—Lady Antebellum_

_His hands clawed the sheets as the hands moved over him; familiar hands. His breath sped as the hands drifted lower._

_ "Wait," he whispered. "Alec, wait."_

_ The hands seemed to freeze. These weren't Alec's hands. It was strange, not only because he hadn't had this dream in so many years he'd mostly lost count, but because the hands actually stopped. They never did, even when he begged. _

_ He turned over –to see someone who was __not __Alec. His gasp was lost as the hands raked up his sides and over his chest. He choked on a sound and tried to jump out of the bed. A strong arm weighed him to the bed and suddenly he felt the full blown memory start to swallow him._

_ "No!" he yelled, trying to rip himself out of the memory but it was too late, it pulled him under. _

Alec felt something cold and slithery slither along his arm. His eyes snapped open and he nearly screamed when he saw the highly poisonous snake resting on his arm. He froze; the snake was resting on his forearm so if he moved the snake would definitely bite into his major artery.

Calming his frantic nerves he stilled his breaths and his body. The snake was cold so it had obviously been in his room for longer than when the sun went down a few hours ago, if it had been laying in the sun like they usually were it would keep the heat for hours, much longer than when the sun set. This snake was set in his room, and Jace wouldn't do this.

With the calmness, speed, and efficiency that he'd been taught since he'd been born he grabbed the snake's mouth, keeping it shut as he grabbed some tape and taped it's mouth shut. The snake's lower body started to wrap around his arm but he detached the coiling snake from around his arm. He checked out the snake.

"Taipan," he growled. This snake was one of the most deadly poisonous land snakes in the world; if he hadn't been as good as he was, if this snake and managed to bite him he'd've been a goner.

A scream resounded through the house and he was running before he knew it. He slammed open Clary's door to find her standing on her dresser, looking down in panic at the boa that seemed to think her room was its personal territory. Alec didn't have to hesitate; he ran back to his room and grabbed the tape then barreled back into Clary's. Throwing his own snake onto her bed –much to Clary's dislike– he blazed forward onto the boa and taped its mouth as well taped its head to its tail so it couldn't squeeze and constrict them to death.

Just as he got both the snakes –his and Clary's– down and taken care off, Jace bursted into the room holding a taped up Viper in his hands. He looked angrier than Alec had usually ever seen him. So they were all targeted.

"Any more snakes?" he asked Jace. After throwing his onto Clary's bed where the other two resided –again, much to Clary's distaste– he shook his head.

"There weren't any in Izzy's, Maryse's, or anyone else's rooms. They're currently searching the Institute to see if there's any more around." Alec nodded.

"I am sanitizing my bed!" Clary declared as Jace helped her down from the dresser. She fell into him, causing them both to fall onto the floor.

"Oh, Clary," Jace grinned. "You could've just told me you were that ready; I would've booked us a hotel for the night."

"Oh, shut up!" Clary said rolling her eyes. She got up and he followed suit, placing one his hands on her hip. She shifted closer to him. Alec stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the love birds.

Robert bagged the snakes and transported them away from the institute. Maryse checked on both boys with motherly precision.

"We're okay, Mom." Alec said again, trying to convince his mother they were okay. Maryse seemed to pause and suddenly hugged him, Jace, and Isabelle close to her. Alec understood and hugged her back as Jace and Isabelle hugged her back also. Maryse didn't want to lose another child; Max was still in their hearts but they all missed him.

Clary felt something off, she'd wandered off, not wanting to disrupt Jace's family's moment. She still felt something off, icky somewhat, she'd felt it when she was over Magnus' but it was just a brush then but now it was like an odor, a trace of something that was here but was gone now. What was this thing, and did it plant those snakes in their rooms?

But why only set these snakes in her, Jace's and Alec's room and not any others? Isabelle's room was right next to hers for goodness sake. So why were they the only ones targeted? Or better, _who_ was the one targeting them?

_"Are we going to be okay, D?" asked his young self to the male whom he thought he truly loved and whom he believed loved him as well. They'd run through the rain so they were both soaked to the bone when they finally arrived at the house. _

_ "Yes," his love answered. "We're going to be fine, Magnus. I'll protect you no matter what, you know that." Warmth spread through his veins and his cheeks burned slightly. The other man chuckled lightly and then Magnus felt light hands on his head, petting his hair. He smacked at the hands playfully. Another laugh and then the hands seemed to slide down to rest on the sides of his face. His heart thudded in the silence as he raised his head to look up at D._

_ "D?" he whispered as the male leaned closer. _

_ "Shh..." the other male whispered as his lips closed over his. Magnus couldn't breathe, his young heart was thundering out of his chest like a trapped rabbit's. The kiss deepened and Magnus' young body shuddered._

_ "Da—"he started as his mouth was released but then it was taken again. His head was pulled back and those lips were traveling down the span of his neck. He gasped and opened his mouth—_

The phone shrilled into the memory, shattering it. Drowsy, Magnus reached for the phone and took it to his ear, "Hello?" he answered in a voice rough because of sleep.

"Magnus," Alec said. Magnus felt his heart warm softly at hearing his love's voice, the fragments of the dream disappeared from his mind immediately. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he answered. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because somehow three of the most deadly snakes in the world found ways into me, Clary's, and Jace's rooms," Alec answered in a dark voice that held a thrum of anger. Magnus' blood seemed to freeze in his veins as a chill leeched over his body.

"I'm on my way," he told Alec.

"No," Alec said. "We're fine but I wanted to make sure you weren't targeted too. Izzy and mom and dad weren't targeted; that was the weird thing –it was only Clary, Jace, and I."

"I see," Magnus muttered, stuffing his feet in his shoes. "I should be there in about ten minutes."

Alec seemed to make a sound through his teeth. "You don't have—"

Magnus hung up on his love then –it was something he never did, but he needed to see if there was some kind of psychic echo of whoever maybe—most likely—used magic to either get inside or transport the snakes inside. He didn't like that Alec much less Clary and Jace were targeted, he wanted to find the person who dared target those who were close to his heart.

Something was nagging at him in the back of his mind. Faint pieces of his dream from last night floated through his mind, none of it seemed to make any sense really, but he had a bad feeling churning in his gut as he thought about the dream. It was just like…No; he wouldn't think about that, he'd fought the memories all through his life. He'd escaped hadn't he? The nightmares had stopped after a while and had completely faded after he'd met Alec.

His hand unconsciously moved to the scar left on his neck from the night before he'd escaped, if he hadn't escaped he'd have had to kill the person he loved most in his life. His youth was his very downfall…Memories surfaced.

_He was a young boy, his body barely an age from his man years, adolescence still alive in his blood, his mind still concentrating on fairy tale endings and happiness._

_ He was sitting on the lawn trying to use his still forming powers to heal a young baby bird whose wing was broken when his mother pushed it out of the nest to fly. That was the first time he'd laid eyes on him._

_ "He shouldn't be alive," came a voice he didn't know. He turned while keeping the bird tight against him, sheltering the bird as he saw a young handsome boy walk towards him. The boy had auburn hair that shined with brilliance; the male's face was so much like a perfect statue's that he thought he was looking at the runaway part of a beautiful painting, his skin a tan sprinkle mixed in with beautiful cream that tempted men and women to sin. Magnus felt his eyes widen._

_ The male sat beside his spot on the ground and looked at the bird in his frozen hands. Magnus realized that the boy's eyes were a life full of blue that could swallow you up and show you an eternity of dreams, sinful, secret dreams. _

_"He should've died, the weakest never survive." The boy's voice, smooth as silk and honey, broke through Magnus' trance. He held the bird to his chest._

_ "Nuh—uh," he answered finally. "Some people just need an extra push to get them to where they're supposed to be." Putting action to his words he started to heal the bird. The young boy beside him seemed to watch him for a moment then place a hand over the one he had on the baby bird, at first Magnus thought he was going to hurt the bird but then he felt other power flow through him and into the baby bird and realized the boy beside him was a being of power as well. He didn't ask questions, just kept on healing until the baby bird flared it's now healed wing and flew right out of his hand and into the sky above. _

_ Magnus and the boy next to him watched with awe as the bird they both healed and saved flew away into the sky, they watched and watched until the bird was no longer in their sight. Magnus smiled. "Like I said," he said. "Some just need an extra push." The boy beside him looked at him with wide eyes for a moment and then suddenly burst into laughter. Magnus smiled, liking the sound._

Magnus blinked into present, realizing his car was now parked in front of the Institute. He blinked again, that memory hadn't surfaced in so long he had almost couldn't believe he'd seen it after all this time—almost.

A shadow passed at the corner of his eye and he whirled around as he exited the car. There was no one there, but he felt someone watching him. He could almost taste someone else's energy in the air, as if they'd left their very life energy here, they probably did. He started for the Institute—

And felt that psychic sense that he'd sensed at his home when Clary, Jace, and Alec had visited. His eyes widened as Alec's words drifted through his mind;

_"Izzy and mom and dad weren't targeted; that was the weird thing –it was only Clary, Jace, and I."_

His fists clenched –if they were targeted because of him…he'd kill whoever was targeting them_. No one _was going to get hurt because of him, especially not his love. Whoever thought that they wanted to take them down would have to go through him first; he'd walk through the rain and the fire for Alec—and even kill for him.


	3. Almost Taken

Chapter 3

_"I Think I love you, Oooeee,"_

_"I think I love you, Ohhh,"_

_"Do you think you love me? ooooh"_

_"Do you thikn you love me? ohh"_

_"I Think I love you!"_

_I Think I Love You-Kaci_

He smiled as he watched Magnus enter the Institute across the street. He'd been planning on jumping him but maybe this would be more fun. The snakes were supposed to take care of the three hunters and maybe frame Magnus for a little while. He licked his lips, he liked tasting the fear and sweat on his Magnus when he tried to fix everything himself and save everyone. It was almost comical, except he wanted to be the only to see his prey get worked up, he wanted to be the only one he would be worked up over, the only one to be able to work him to such desperate states. The thought of someone else exciting a huge reaction out Magnus made his mile disappear. He didn't like that one bit. His target belonged to him and no one else, he'd be sure to make that perfectly clear.

Alec felt hot under his colure as his parents invited Magnus in and told him all that had happened. Then when Magnus had asked for each of their stories he could tell his parents were not going to leave him alone with Magnus at all. Different parts of him wanted to do different things at that moment.

It wasn't that he didn't want Magnus here it was just that his parents were still getting used to the idea, and him being here was like a gift and uneasiness for them. Alec sighed, glad at least that Magnus didn't portray any lovy dovy feelings towards him right then. Right now he was all the High Warlock of Brooklyn, a great and powerful person.

Alec felt something just a snake slithered down the hall; Clary screamed and Izzy jumped back, even he moved backward, away from the creature, Jace seemed frozen. Alec watched as the snake slithered past them without even looking at them, it was the hugest snake he'd ever seen.

Alec felt his eyes widen as the snake slithered and slid straight to Magnus. The snake seemed to wrap itself around Magnus.

"Magnus!" Clary gasped and took a step forward.

"Don't, Clary." Magnus' voice sounded unusually gritted. Alec frowned as he realized that the snake wasn't hurting him much less…loving him. A pang of something hit his heart and he honestly wondered if he was _that_ territorial.

Yes, he realized, he was. He walked forward to detach the snake.

"No, Alec!" Magnus roared and Alec saw the snake somewhat rap tighter around him. Alec's eyes widened as the snake lifted its lower body over Magnus' head, now and seemed to glare—since when can snakes glare?—at him.

Magnus didn't know what was going on but he felt that this snake was not a normal snake. He felt the snake was drawing something from him but he didn't know what. He tried once again to remove it using physical force and magical force, and once again found that the snake was surrounded by an unknown type of psychic power; on a whim of instinct he closed his eyes to the physical world and opened his psychic eyes to the psychic world, he couldn't see it exactly but he could sense it, the snake was surrounded by a psychic aura—the same psychic aura that he had sensed somewhere before.

"Help him will you?" Maryse demanded. Robert started forward to the snake but once again the snake glared but this time he lunged a mock strike, causing Robert to stagger back somewhat.

Alec growled and felt his mother turn red from anger at his blue streak. "Sorry," he mumbled and felt a breeze play through his hair. It felt nice—then his eyes widened. "Mom, Dad," He said. "Someone's inside the Institute."

"What?" Maryse exclaimed. Alec felt the breeze and followed it to the now suddenly opened windows all along the first floor. Jace seemed to growl somewhat as he helped close all of them and then drew out his seraph blades, handing Alec one.

Alec took the blade and looked at Jace who nodded, him, Izzy, Jace and Robert started to search the house. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on edge; a giant single that something was wrong here.

He'd find out what it was, with that in his mind he concentrated on searching the house.

Magnus felt sweat dampening the back of his shirt; it wasn't that the snake was hurting him—it wasn't really, but he knew the snake was taking something from him he felt weak and his eyesight was getting hazy.

Using his still remaining power he froze the snake in place. It wouldn't last—this snake was still protected and surrounded by the powerful energy, so he hurriedly threw the snake off him. Clary screamed as it landed right in front of her, Magnus rolled his eyes.

Footsteps boomed down the steps until Jace and Alec reappeared looking worried and scared slightly. Magnus smiled slightly as Jace took Clary into his arms, and then turned to talk to a stone faced Robert—

The world tilted.

"Magnus!" Clary screamed as the warlock fell to the ground. Alec raced over to him, Jace and Clary behind him along with the others who gathered around him in worry. Magnus started blinking almost as soon he hit the floor. His eyes opened seconds later, obviously unfocused and hazy.

"What's going on? I'm fine." But Magnus' words were slurred, which wasn't a good sign.

"No, you're not." Alec said indignantly. "Wait, where'd that snake go?"

Silence filled the air as they all realized the giant snake that was on their friend only moments earlier was now completely gone without a trace. Jace raised his eyebrows slightly as Robert and Maryse turned the air blue.

Robert just looked at him said, "Don't say those words."

"I didn't even know most of them until now," Clary mumbled to him and he had to fight a grin. Only his Clary could make him want to smile even in the worst of situations.

A faint shift in attention as Magnus started to get up. "No!" came a chorus of voices. Magnus seemed to pout for a second and it was almost the funniest sight Jace had ever seen.

"I'm fine," Magnus grumbled and sat up.

"Stay down," Alec ordered.

"I'm fine, D. The dizziness is gone, I promi—" Magnus seemed to just understand what he'd just said and his eyes seemed to grow impossibly wide. Alec looked like a statue.

"Who's D?" Alec's voice was uncharacteristically remote. All eyes turned to him but it seemed as if he had taken all emotion and stored it somewhere inside his body.

"Alec?" Maryse seemed frightened for her son who was as still as a statue. Jace shook his head at her, and he saw her love her for her son like it was a physical thing that was visible to all eyes. Alec looked up at his mother and sent her a reassuring smile that looked a little forced. Jace sympathized.

Alec turned back to Magnus, his blood hot with held in rage that he had not known he could ever feel before—but then again he'd never been called another name by the one person he loved most.

His fiery blood chilled and cooled when he saw the sudden vulnerability in Magnus' eyes. A blink later and it was gone but he knew he'd seen it—and it enraged him that much more; whoever this person was, even the simple name of the person, could bring out such a vulnerability in his amazingly strong Magnus. He gritted his teeth.

* * *

><p>Magnus sighed and pushed away the small plate of dinner that he had tried to eat. He looked across his kitchen to the French doors. It had been four days since he'd left the Institute that night—he hadn't forgotten the endless rage he's seen in his love's eyes. He shuttered and his eyes stung slightly. It was his fault.<p>

How could he have actually said the other name? Somehow fragments of the lost nightmare he'd had clutched his already hazy mind and the name flew out of his mouth. It was the worst thing that he'd ever done, even if it was accidental, he should've been somehow able to stop it from coming out somehow. Now it was almost like Alec hated him, he probably did.

Magnus groaned and dropped his head in the crook of his arms; this wasn't fair, but then again he'd lived too long not to know that life wasn't fair at all sometimes. Still, he felt a deep stab in his heart again. He buried his head in the crook of his arms, his eyes still stinging with unshed tears he knew that only rarely any people could get him to shed; Alec being the main one.

What should he do? Tell Alec about his past? The very idea made even more pains in his chest, phantom pains but still pains. How could he tell Alec that he'd been a stupid, idiotic boy? Tears threatened again, even more pressuring against his eyes. He sucked in the pain and put it in his place where he stored all the emotions life wouldn't let him shed.

His phone vibrated on the table again and he knew it was Clary; she'd been trying to get him and Alec to work everything out, he gone over to the Institute even and asked to see Alec, but apparently Alec had been going out on non-stop missions lately, Magnus distantly knew that Alec was purposely looking for missions and it hurt him that he'd caused that. He'd called Alec as many as sixteen times and not one answer.

He sighed again. His eyes closed again as he tried to fight the pain that was like a giant shred of shrapnel deep in his chest. He'd barely eaten or rested so sleep wasn't hard to reach—it enclosed him like satin cloth.

* * *

><p>He was enraged—how dare someone make Magnus react in such a desperate way! He was the ONLY one who was supposed to have that much power!<p>

He growled and prowled out of the tree where he'd watched the pathetic display of emotion. He felt the powerful blocks and borders of power that protected Magnus' home and used the dark power that he'd learned to use, the type of power that Magnus could never even imagine of possessing; some would call it evil or dark power but he still called it power, and it was amazing. He felt Magnus hurriedly start to regain consciousness—an immediate side effect of the disturbance—and grabbed control of the young warlock's mind, ensnaring it so it couldn't break consciousness.

His eyes widened slightly as Magnus fought hard against him, he didn't realize how strong his young warlock had become, however Magnus' spirit and body were weak not only from his lack of rest and food but also of a blow that seemed to have shaken and fractured his spirit highly, and although it angered him that some baby shadowhunter could wound spiritually the warlock that belonged to him, he used it to his advantage and forced the weakened warlock into a deep unconsciousness. He grinned but he had to admit even in Magnus' weakened state he was strong.

He could see Magnus' slumped body from the French doors that Magnus liked for some reason to clear out of drapes whenever he woke up. The warlock continued to psychologically fight him with a part of his mind he apparently had kept conscious although the reset of his mind fell into the spell. He grinned; amazed at Magnus for staying so strong although most of his mind had fallen under the unconscious spell, this game was getting more interesting by the day. He used his dark power to shove the fighting part into unconsciousness.

The body slumped lifelessly on the kitchen table seemed to grow even more pale and limp. What would he do when he got a hold of Magnus in such a vulnerable state as this? The possibilities had trembles of expectation zinging through his bloodstream and he increased his speed to the front door where he could easily open the door and step right in. It might've been easier to just go through the French doors but he didn't wasn't ready for this game to end yet.

His trophy laid less than thirty feet away from him. He smiled as he reached the stairs. He took them one at a time and his smile grew as he calmly walked up them and onto the porch. It was almost sad that the game was going to end so early. He touched the doorknob and turned it—

Suddenly a pick—up truck screeched to a stop in front of the house. He whirled around and saw the black haired shadowhunter jerk his door open and hurriedly make his way to the door. The shadowhunter was panting when he reached the door beside him.

"Where," the boy panted. "Is Magnus?" Behind him now where other shadowhunters and one downworlder, werewolf, the werewolf looked older than all of the hunters but by about twenty years the max. He turned his gaze back to the young male who had now stopped panting and was looking at him with serious eyes.

* * *

><p>Alec looked at the young man in front of him; he looked only a few years older than him, his auburn hair seemed to glow slightly.<p>

"I don't know," the boy said and Alec for some reason felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. There was something in that voice, something dark and very dangerous.

"Who are you?" Luke asked the boy. Luke sensed there was something definitely wrong here, and it had to do with this boy.

"A friend of Magnus," the boy said. Luke didn't miss a beat; the boy didn't tell him his name. But before he could say anything the boy started again. "I felt something strange in the area and came to check it out. I looked around the house and couldn't see anything so I was going to go in and check on Magnus. I was so worried." The boy's emotions were plain across his face, he really did look worried, but part of Luke kept yelling that the boy was lying through his nicely cared for teeth.

"Well?" Alec asked, tension a thrum in his voice. "Are we going to check on him or just stand here all day?" The demand seemed to shock the young man on the porch but then he nodded and turned to yank open the door.

Luke looked at Clary then, trying to get her opinion, but Jace seemed to be all but hiding her out rightly. He obviously didn't trust the young man just as much he didn't him.

Alec didn't even seem to care about the young man; he stalked right past him when the door opened and started yelling for Magnus. Alec walked into the kitchen as they all started for different areas around the house that might hold the warlock. There was a shout from the kitchen and Luke, Clary and Jace were there in seconds to find Alec holding a pale and limp, seemingly lifeless Magnus.

Clary gasped and Jace felt his stomach plummet; could Magnus really be dead. Luke hurriedly walked to the fallen warlock and checked for a pulse, a shuttering breath of relief his throat when he found a sluggish but steady heartbeat, the whole room seemed to take a breath, Jace helped a shaky Clary to a seat and placed a warm hand on her knee.

"Magnus?" Alec asked, shaking the still pale, limp, and unconscious male. The warlock didn't even seem to be breathing.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Jace demanded.

"I don't know!" Alec all but screamed. He shook the warlock again but still he didn't move, didn't open his eyes. "Luke, do something!"

Luke took the unmoving warlock in his arms and shook him harder than he should've but he felt a sense of panic starting to bloom in him; Magnus was a part of his family, the family that had saved from killing himself the way Valentine had wanted him to, they'd kept him sane. They needed Magnus; he wasn't only the most powerful warlock in all of Brooklyn, he was one of the people in the family that glued them all together, he didn't know what he would do without Magnus.

"Let me through," came the voice of the young man. Luke resisted at first he started to take Magnus from him but Clary rested a hand on his shoulder and he released his grip. The young man took their downed friend and set him on his lap like Magnus was a child and not an over five hundred year old powerful warlock.

Luke rested a hand on the Alec's shoulder, restraining the young shadowhunter. Alec didn't throw off his hold—but he didn't relax under it either. Especially when the young male placed a hand on Magnus' cheek and leaned his forehead against Magnus'.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alec demanded loudly. Luke felt the muscles under his hand; they were so tense that Alec had to be ready to pounce.

The male just looked at him which obviously made him want to pounce even more.

"Calm," Luke murmured in Alec's ear. Alec growled but calmed somewhat.

The young male closed his eyes and seconds later it seemed like an electric current suddenly zinged through Magnus' body; he started shaking and gasping, seconds after he seemed to suddenly stop and end up more limp than before.

"What did you do?" Alec roared, but then they all froze as a groan came from Magnus. The young man slowly laid Magnus only the floor and seconds later they gathered around him worriedly.

"Is he okay?" Clary asked.

"I'm not sure," Luke answered. "Magnus? Are you alright?" There was a groan of response and Alec shuddered slightly in relief; Jace slapped him on the back and Alec smiled at him then and Jace smiled back.

"Whaz goin on?" came a mumbled voice from below them. They looked down and into groggy and dazed eyes. Magnus obviously had no idea what had happened. Magnus' eyes seemed focus when they locked with Alec's—Alec smiled and suddenly those eyes filled with a warm happiness that mixed with relief.

Alec felt the part of his heart he'd though he'd lost knit right back together.

"What happened?" Magnus seemed obviously confused and somewhat worried. The warlock started to sit up and suddenly the world swam around him, he felt arms wrap around him, holding him up, and leaned into them. Luke and Alec.

He'd never felt this weak before. He couldn't even sit up and then he remembered that not eating and resting for such a long while before probably didn't help at all.

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us." Luke said. Magnus opened his eyes that he hadn't been aware of closing and looked up at the people around him.

"I don't really know what happened," he answered honestly, his voice rough. "I didn't feel like eating and I hadn't slept so I just laid my head down and took a nap. Then suddenly I sensed someone or something shattering my magic protection borders outside and I started to wake up, but then something grabbed my mind. I fought against it, hard, but I lost, I hurriedly sent out a psychic help signal, then—nothing." Silence filled the room.

"You were smart for sending that signal," Luke said. Magnus smiled slightly.

"It's hard on the pride," Magnus said and Luke smiled that his friend was okay.

"Thank goodness for your friend," Clary said with a smile.

Magnus' smile faded suddenly and he looked confused again. "What friend?" he asked.

"Him," Clary said turning to where the young male was earlier. Her eyes widened as she realized the male was gone. "Where'd he go?" she asked, looking around, there was no trace that he had even walked in the door or walked out it.

"This young guy who woke you up," Jace said, also looking around for the young man. "He said he was one of your friends." Looking at Magnus' face as they described the male was not a good sight, it stayed confused and curious.

There was no recognition in those eyes, but then suddenly there was a whirlpool of emotions in his widening eyes.

"Magnus?" Clary asked worriedly. Magnus didn't seem to hear her; he was still staring forward with wide eyes filled with so much emotion.

"Magnus?" Alec demanded, grabbing Magnus' arms and shaking him. Magnus blinked and seemed to come back to the present. He looked up at Alec with somewhat dazed but still wide eyes. Alec felt something unfamiliar rage through his bloodstream and before he could stop it he leaned forward.

"Alec?" Magnus whispered. His gaze went to Clary, Luke, and Jace, who were all looking in different directions and suddenly seemed very interested in the walls.

Alec knew they were there too but the weird part was that he didn't care. He'd almost lost Magnus today, images of the young man holding Magnus in his arms like a lover, intruded his mind and he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Leave." He growled and the very room seemed to freeze in shock. He knew he was acting uncharacteristically but he couldn't help it.

Clary, Luke, and Jace left the room and the minute he heard the front door lock snap closed he saw Magnus open his mouth to say somehting. He used his superior strength and skill then—Magnus might have the advantage of magic and such but this—speed and his other shadowhunter skills—is where he had the advantage. He crouched over Magnus faster than Magnus could follow; he took Magnus' mouth before he could say anything.


	4. Flaming Appearences

Chapter 4

Magnus closed the book and shifted slightly, looking around the Institute's library.

_"He was tall and pale, with auburn hair that kind of seemed to glow somehow." _Jace's description of the boy that they said saved his life. It sounded so much like—

No, he wouldn't think about him. It was impossible. Impossible.

He walked over to the windows covering the side of the library and looked out of them, it was a beautiful morning and he wanted to walk around the gardens he'd planted and prospered around the Institute, wanted to feel the warm breeze of spring just begun, it was a major reason why he loved March so much. It felt so nice that sometimes he wanted to just lie down in the grass and take a nap.

But the shadowhunters wouldn't let him leave the Institute. He sighed and turned to face the doors that he knew shadowhunters were constantly watching him through.

"I can make the door fly open, Jace," he growled. Seconds later Jace Herondale came in through the library doors with a grin. He sank into one of the leather seats and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I know you don't like being forced to stay here but you've been targeted twice, we're not taking any chances." Jace's voice grew serious at the end and he was all protective friend and shadowhunter. A smile of appreciation stretched across his face although he still felt this like gash on his pride.

"I keep telling you nothing's after me and after all I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and I can take care of myself," he grumbled. Jace gave him a look and he returned the look until the young male looked away. "I rest my case."

"We know you can take care of yourself, Magnus," Jace said softly. "But the thing is what would've happened if we came later then when we did?" Magnus froze, obviously not knowing the answer. "Exactly," Jace said. "We have no idea. Magnus this person, whoever they were had the power put you into such a deep unconsciousness that we couldn't even wake you up. If that young boy hadn't have been there we have no idea what it would've to get you to wake up."

"I would've woken myself up sooner or later," Magnus growled. He didn't like knowing that an unknown being could force him into such a vulnerable position. The person could've done anything to him if Luke and them hadn't have gotten there when they'd gotten there.

"Jace," Alec said, coming into the library, a dark look on his face. Magnus stared at his beloved. Alec had yet to talk to him since they'd started to force him to stay at the Institute. Why not? Magnus had no idea why; Alec must've been mad at him again for some reason.

Anger and desperation screamed inside him, wanting to rant and rage at the unfairness of it all. It made him feel uncomfortably young, he fidgeted restlessly as Alec leaned forward and whispered something Jace—who whispered back something.

Magnus felt anger rage through his bloodstream. He slammed the book closed and stormed out of the library. How dare they treat him like an invalid who wasn't allowed to listen in? He'd saved BOTH their lives! His fists curled and he went out to the gardens. Who cared about what happened to him! Jace and Alec obviously wanted privacy and he wouldn't want to bother them! He growled low in his throat.

Grabbing onto a tree branch, he used his strength and some of his power to hoist himself up and onto the branch. Grabbing branch after branch he climbed up to a high branch and sat against the trunk. His mind still angrily projecting the image of Alec leaning closely and whispering in Jace's ear, while he stood not three feet away, his grip tightened on the branch.

He took a deep breath and leaned his head back against the tree trunk; he was overreacting and he knew it. Why couldn't he just calm down? He banged his head against the bark slightly.

_"Why are you banging your head, Magnus?" Magnus raised his head to look up at ocean blue eyes that seemed to look straight into his soul. He blushed slightly and sat up on the bed to look up at the warlock in his window who'd become so very important to him._

_"I do it sometimes," he answered as the warlock entered fully inside the window and into his room. Panic had his heart beat thudding like a trapped rabbit's—at least that's what he was telling himself._

_'You can't be in here!" he whispered urgently. He worried that his guardians would come in suddenly and see the boy now sitting on the bed beside him._

_The situation was also so…erotic somewhat. D seemed to think that too because he suddenly leaned forward slightly. His heart beat thudded faster, sweat dampened the back of his neck, his palms got sweaty somewhat. _

_There was something in D's eyes that scared him somewhat. It was like he had captured the very essence of fire and had allowed it to grow inside his very body. "D?" he asked. There was something wrong here, D leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear._

_Magnus's eyes widened at the unknown language to him that D whispered with. What was he saying?_

_Magnus was suddenly on his back with D crouched over him. Fear choked his throat, somewhat fighting with excitement and other emotions. His body trembled slightly. D leaned forward slightly and Magnus' breath came out shakily. _

_"Are you scared?" D whispered his face two inches from his. "You don't have to be afraid; I won't let anyone touch what belongs to me." Magnus shook slightly. _

_"Da—" _

"Magnus?" Magnus jumped surprised as he looked down to see a worried Clary looking up at him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. Clary grinned. "How in the world do you fall asleep on a branch over eighty feet from the ground?" Magnus felt a smile form over his expression and laughed, the nightmare forgotten.

"Years and years of practice, dear Clary," he answered and heard Clary laugh in response. Then he her climbing up to him and smiled. Warmth filled his heart again as Clary found her way onto the branch beside his and swung herself onto his. "Careful," he said and caught her wrist when she almost fell.

"Thank you," Clary laughed with open love and radiance of life. Magnus always adored Clary; she was one of the most amazing people he'd ever met. He laughed at her easiness and normality with loving uncontently and giving out her love to anyone who needed, she was what the world truly needed, the most rare of people. The world would be so much more beautiful if there were more people like strong but gentle Clary.

"So, what bring you to my branch today?" he asked with a smile. Clary laughed and leaned her head back against the tree trunk.

"Well, one to get away from Izzy who seems to think I'm one of her China dolls she can groom and pamper." Magnus bursted out laughing at picturing Clary pampered and groomed. It made him laugh even more at picturing Isabelle Lightwood doing the grooming forcefully. "It is not funny!" Clary said but she was smiling and laughing too. Magnus wiped away the tears that had come out from his laughter. Clary rubbed her stomach.

Magnus smiled at Clary but didn't tell her what he knew would happen later today—it was secret Jace had forced him to promise not to tell anyone, maybe he could give a hand in making it better, glitter would make everything better. He grinned—

And felt something arcing through the air. He hurriedly grabbed Clary and flipped back onto another branch fast enough to hear a "thunk" in the space where they were just presiding. They both raised their heads to find a sharp blade sticking out of the bark. Clary gasped and Magnus felt his instincts suddenly scream.

He grabbed Clary and started scaling down the tree with speed and protective magic that he coated around Clary mostly and a little around himself. He knew that Clary as a shadowhunter could take care of herself but his chivalry had lasted over his eight hundred year existence, it was here to stay.

He had almost gotten them to safety when a blue shining dagger sank into the bark inches from him, the blue wasn't because it was a seraph blade—the dagger had a spell on it. He read the spell and nearly froze, but he had to get Clary out of the tree—fast. It was an explosive spell.

Putting Clary on his back he jumped out of tree of the remaining sixty or so feet. He used his power to give them a slight upward force, allowing them to land softly but then the tree they were just in exploded into a fireball, propelling them forward. Magnus flipped and crouched over Clary so she was protected from any debree and waited out the inferno.

It might've been minutes or hours later but he finally sat up and looked at the scorched remainder of the tree that him and Clary were just sitting in.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She sat up and brushed ash out of her hair but nodded at him. Magnus and she both turned to burned remains of the tree again. They were both still panting and coughing when seemingly all the shadowhunters in the entire institute ran out to them.

"What happened?" Maryse cried, hugging Clary to her as if she was her daughter and looking over her. Jace ran over and joined Maryse at looking over Clary for injuries although Clary rolled her eyes at him. Magnus smiled warmly.

"Magnus!" he heard a voice yell, he turned just in time to see Alec and Luke heading for them along with Jocelyn closely behind them. He opened his mouth to tell them all was alright—

When suddenly something sliced a clean cut on his cheek. With wide eyes he raised his fingers to the tingling cut.

"Magnus!" he heard Clary scream as he looked down to see another blue dagger.

"Shi—" he started but then there was an explosion, he hurriedly shielded the shadowhunters and himself. The power seemed to last longer than he predicted but he was able to hold it until the bomb was done.

"Thank you, Magnus," Luke said, relieved. Magnus smiled at his friend.

"Now, let's get that jerk out of our Institute." All eyes turned to Clary who was glaring at the tree where the daggers and explosives came from.

"Whoever is up there," Robert shouted. "Come down right now! You're surrounded!" There was a tense silence while everyone watched silently.

Then suddenly Magnus felt power surge to life. Seconds later a sapphire fireball erupted from the tree, blazing straight for Alec.

"Get down!" Magnus ordered. He gathered his own fire in his hands and met the ball fire for fire in an explosive force. He was scooted back somewhat but kept his ground, fighting fire for fire as a stream of fire blazed it's out of the tree, still a beautifully breathtaking sapphire. He streamed his power in the form of fire against the powerful while beautiful force. The forces clashed in powerful waves, scooting him back more but he still held his ground and put more power against this foe that had tried to kill Clary. No one hurt his loved ones.

With that in his mind he felt some kind of power source surge through him, turning his own fire from a blue to a brilliant light sky blue that seemed to slam into the sapphire force and unravel it from the inside out, shooting straight through it and into the tree, which seemed to glow for a minute then flicker out like a firefly.

Magnus panted as he drew in the power and looked up at the now silent tree; he blinked and felt confusion and exhilaration zing through the blood already pounding in his ears.

"Holy shi—" he heard Jace whisper before Maryse sent him a look that said "I dare you to finish that sentence". Jace grinned and Clary elbowed him. Magnus chuckled but they were obviously all in shock from the display of pure power that even Magnus had no idea he possessed.

"I'm never getting you upset again," Jace murmured to Magnus as the shadowhunters surrounded the tree. Magnus laughed although his voice cracked slightly. Jace grinned and Magnus could see his exhilaration copied in Jace's eyes.

"Come out!" Robert yelled up into the tree. Seconds later something seemed to fall out of the tree. Before the shadowhunters could catch it though it jumped up.

"Sebastion!" Clary gasped.

"No," Jace said, stepping in front of Clary. "Jonathan."

Jonathan grinned and panted. Magnus had to blink for a second. This made no sense; Jonathan was part demon but in no way a magical being. It couldn't have been him that he was fighting against.

Suddenly all the shadowhunters surrounded Jonathan who seemed to be staring at Clary with something dark in his gaze. He seemed to suddenly come to life—he blazed and thrashed a path through the shadowhunters. Screams and shouts reined the courtyard.

Clary didn't know why but her skin seemed to crawl over her bones. Jonathan was suddenly was in front of Jace, Clary gasped and Jace seemed to freeze. The whole courtyard seemed to freeze.

"Move, little brother," Jonathan said, nose to nose to Jace, Magnus walked forward silently and started to gather what remained of his power.  
>"You're not touching her, Jonathan," Jace growled, taking out a seraph blade. Jonathan just shook his head.<p>

"Wrong choice, little brother." Something dark seemed to gather around them. Magnus hurriedly put his power into negating the negative power. Jonathan seemed to hiss suddenly and turn to him with death in his eyes.

Jace used the minute; he used his blade, stabbing it into the demon's back. Jonathan seemed to scream and grab the blade, yanking it out he turned to Jace who had already grabbed Clary—who was yelling that she was a shadowhunter and perfectly capable of fighting for herself—and taken her inside. The rest if shadowhunters closed in on Jonathan but the boy grinned and flipped onto the roof.

Before he could get away Magnus got him with a fireball—but then the boy was gone. He spun to Robert and then ran to the wounded, using his remains power reserve to safely heal them.

"Why was he after me?" Clary asked, coming outside, followed by a glaring Jace.

"I don't know," Magnus answered truthfully, wiping the sweat off his brow. Standing, he turned to her. "But I'm going to find out."

"No, you're not." Alec stepped up to him then. He felt a small trickle of remembered anger mix in with the pride that was apart of him.

"Yes," he said, crossing his arms, turning toward the library where he knew he could have time and silence to think. "I can." He started to step forward—

And passed out.

Alec caught him as he fell into him, and slowly lowered him to the ground. "Idiot," he grumbled, raking his fingers through his hair. "Do you know how much power you used today? There's no way you could _not_ have passed out." He put Magnus on his back and assured a worried Clary that his body had shut down because of all the power he'd used today. She smiled warmly and nodded.

Alec took Magnus inside and up the stairs, taking care to hold him carefully. Magnus was a part of his heart that would never go away—he pretty much was his heart. The realizations made fear choke him somewhat; What if something happened to Magnus? He wouldn't be able to survive.

He slowly opened the door and lowered Magnus onto his bed. It squeezed his heart how innocent his big, strong, warlock looked when he slept. How could he have hurt such a vulnerable person? Magnus was of course one of the most powerful warlocks in the world but right now, he was just a boy an over eight hundred year old boy, but still. Alec sat beside Magnus and took his hand in his.

"Magnus," he whispered, pushing Magnus hair off his face softly. "I'm sorry, for everything. I just…I thought I was in love with Jace for years…and now suddenly you're here with me and …" He sighed and laid down beside Magnus, words lost. He held Magnus to him and closed his eyes. Magnus didn't just hold his heart. Magnus _was_ his heart, and always would be. If Magnus ever spiraled down into the abyss that he felt that was trying to overtake him—he'd be right in after him, to bring him back home. No matter what. Magnus was his.

* * *

><p>He slammed his fist into the tree angrily. That brat demon was supposed to take care of the shadowhunters, especially the girl and the dark haired boy, but no, he used the power that he had given him to battle with Magnus and tried to get the orange haired shadowhunter. The punched the tree again in rage. He should've known better than to trust a teenager—demon or not the child was still a boy.<p>

Magnus' power made him take a pause. His warlock had gained tremendous power obviously, the flame stone he'd given Jonathan should've outmatched Magnus' by numerous levels and yet Magnus' power had destroyed the flame stone altogether. It both intrigued him and angered him slightly.

HE zoned in to find the male of his thoughts and nearly snapped the branch he rested his hand on in half when he found him. How dare that shadowhunter hold Magnus as if he belonged to him? The very idea was preposterous! He gritted his teeth in anger.

Calming himself he closed his eyes and allowed himself to remind himself that he was stronger than the shadowhunter could ever wish to be he let the winds play with his hair. Allowing a part of his aura to drift on the wind to the Institute. Magnus would be his, and he knew it—he'd seen it himself. No baby shadowhunter was going to keep what was his.

He grinned, jumping down from the branch and walking along the path in the Institute's courtyard. He walked beyond the streets and civilization. His target—Magnus' house.


	5. Something's Wrong Here

**_Sorry it took a while! School. Well here's the next Chapter guys! Review, Review, Review please!_**

* * *

><p>"Magnus?" Alec asked, closing the door to Maryse's office and following him down the hall where he was storming down.<p>

"Hey, Magnus!" Clary said brightly, but Magnus didn't even seem to notice her. He stormed right past her as if she didn't exist. Alec gave her an apologetic look and she gave him a small smile. Before Magnus could do anything else Alec grabbed his shirt and hauled him into his room. Even he had a breaking point.

"What the heck was that about?" he demanded Magnus as soon as the door shut. "What's wrong with you?" Magnus didn't answer him. He just stared at Alec with eyes that could tempt a man. He stared at Alec for a long time until finally he seemed to come to life.

Far faster than Alec would've believed Magnus was in front of him. Before he could say anything Magnus' hand lurched into his hair and pulled his head back. A gasp came from him as Magnus crowded him against the wall.

"Magnus," he choked out but then Magnus took his mouth in a kiss that dominated his entire being. He shuddered; Magnus had never acted like this, usually it was he who started the kiss and ended it. He gasped in a breath as he finally released his mouth; he turned just as Magnus advanced again. "Magnus stop!" he ordered. "You're not acting like yourself." He shuddered again as Magnus trailed his mouth down his neck. His eyes rolled slightly into the back of his head as he felt Magnus' teeth graze the sensitive skin over his neck. He sucked in a violent breath and nearly yelled as Magnus sank his teeth into his flesh. "Magnus," he panted and panted harder as the teeth sank deeper. "Magnus, what's wrong?" He choked on a sound as Magnus' teeth left his neck. He looked up at Magnus with hazy unfocused eyes nearly gasped at the dark abyss that showed in his eyes; something was definitely wrong.

"Magnus!" he yelled, grabbing his shoulders. "Tell me what's wrong or step back. I won't let you do anything until you tell me!" Magnus seemed to freeze, and then a cold smile lit his face.

"What can you do?" he asked. "You can't do anything to me." Alec felt dread race through his veins. This wasn't the Magnus he knew. "However," Magnus continued. "I can do a lot to you." Almost immediately Alec felt something blaze through his body, it wasn't painful, no, but it was like Magnus was flaming his body with the awareness that made him feel like he was a desert for Magnus who was suddenly starving. His whole body felt raw, wanting, fresh, like his whole body needed Magnus' touch or he'd die.

"Magnus!" he yelled. "Stop this!" His pants grew faster as Magnus raised his shirt until he could see and touch him. He felt sweat on the back of his neck as Magnus trailed his touch down his abdomen and dangerously close to his jeans. He wasn't giving up though; he raised his hands and gripped them in Magnus' hair, forcing him to look up at him. It would be so easy to just give in to the abyss of Magnus but he didn't live this long of being a shadowhunter by giving in. Then he thought about it and realized what he should do. He caressed Magnus' face and leaned his forehead against his. "I trust you," he whispered to him. "You can take me; I know you won't hurt me."

Magnus' entire frame froze and seconds later shuddered. "Alec," Magnus whispered, burying his face in his shoulder.

"It's okay," he whispered back, wrapping his arms around him, holding him tightly. "I've got you."

Magnus looked at the young male who was his love, the only one to ever hold his heart and sighed in relief that he was alright. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, looking at the red mark on Alec's neck; rage filled him as he thought of the emptiness and numbness that had taken him over and had made him put such a mark on the soft skin of his love.

"Never," Alec answered and Magnus felt his heart warm. "What happened, Magnus?" Alec asked. Magnus knew that he'd have to answer that question but now that he actually heard it he realized he didn't want to answer it.

"I don't know," he said honestly. He didn't know for sure, but he had an idea. Alec looked worried and Magnus kissed his forehead in reassurance. Alec smiled and blushed somewhat ad Magnus felt a laugh vibrate through his throat. Alec was one of a kind, and all his.

Suddenly Alec was shaking violently.

"Alec!" he yelled and used his power to stretch a protective shield around his love. Alec stopped shaking but the trembles still racked over his body Magnus growled; he knew who did this, he wasn't sure at first but now he was positive it was him.

He laid the now unconscious Alec on his bed and put a charm of protection over him. Then he left to find his target. He hoped he was wrong, hoped that he was just being paranoid in thinking that it could be him but he knew. He knew. The beast had awoken.

He wasn't for surely a "beast" but a man so cold his aura gave you chills. He had to find him –and soon. Once again he hoped he was wrong, that the one he was thinking of wasn't the one who'd come back, but as he followed the aura he knew it was him.

As he got closer and closer his emotions whirled around his mind as he remembered everything the owner of this aura had done to him, and then what he had done to Alec. He calmed his emotions in a rush before they could control him. He needed to be calm here. He had to be ready.

What reached him first were the changes in wind. It was slow and steady but now it was a slashing force with the deadly accuracy of a knife. He headed on and felt the darkness in the air that was so thick it felt like he could almost choke the life out of him. He felt something brush the psychic shield he had posted up and his lip curled in something that wasn't a smile exactly. Parts of his anatomy reacted to memories he'd long ago suppressed. They took over his mind now.

_Hands on his body, breaths mingling with pants._

_"No," the young him said. Staring up at the man whom he'd adored and almost worshiped. "Don't hate me for not being ready," he whispered, tears burning his eyes._

_A grin that spread across the perfect face above him, the deadly ascertain in the eyes of the male crouched over him shocked him. He shifted on the bed, trying desperately to forget the whole different person he'd seen in those eyes. Suddenly his wrists felt like they were strapped to the bed. A gasp followed suit as the male above him dipped his head and licked his neck. A choked sound of surprise came from him. _

_"Please, no," he whispered. This wasn't right. "Please, no!" he yelled as hands slid up his side slowly. A hand cupped over his mouth as another rubbed down his chest. He shuddered and tears leaked down his cheeks and onto the pillow below his head. A laugh above him as the person he trusted most set himself over him._

_His body was weighed to the bed by a spell he couldn't break at his young age, he was forced to feel the hands sliding over his chest and body. He shuddered once again in revulsion. He whimpered but the sound was mumbled as it came in contact with the hand covering his mouth. He tried once again to break the spell, but the male above him was still the better warlock and as soon as he felt him trying to break it he leaned low and bit into the skin of his abdomen. He screamed into the hand over his mouth. Why? Why was this happening? Why did he –_

Magnus ripped away from the memory; he didn't have time to wonder about the past, he had to focus on the present, on the monster he would've once followed into depths of the darkest holes and circumstances. He growled and shook off the magic that seemed to be trying to bring the past back to his present.

"No," he growled; he was different now. "Show yourself!" he yelled as he followed the aura deeper into the woods that shadowed his domain. He heard laughter on the wind_._ "I know you're here," he growled.

Magnus knew he was being led. He could feel it in his bones. "What game are you playing?" he mumbled under his breath. He was too old for games. A wind slammed up against him and he waved it away with power it had taken him over a century to learn and contain as well as balance out and strengthen.

The clearing was like an oasis in the desert, it was the only clearing that he could see in his endless stretch of woodland tree filled area. He didn't have to turn when he walked forward and felt someone walk out of the shadows of the trees behind his back. "What are you doing here, Darelen?" he asked the male who now wore a grin touched with a fake innocence that once fooled even him into believing it.

The male in question grinned. He still had the looks of a male model with eyes so green they seemed to sparkle with their emerald trancelike looks and skin so pale it was like the finest of creams. His height was over six feet but still made him look untouchable, as if he'd disappear if you so much as blinked.

However Magnus knew that Darelen used his looks for more than anyone could ever guess or even imagine in their wildest nightmares. Even the centuries hadn't changed him; he still had looks that could tempt a man to kill another, but something in his eyes told Magnus that Darelen had learned a lot more than he'd known before, however it also told him what he'd learned hadn't only made him stronger but darker. Darker than ever before.

"I'm going to guess that stunt earlier was you?" he said, purposely shaping it into a question. Darelen just grinned. Magnus knew the answer to his question.

"Just a small stunt o let you know I was here," Darelen answered with a grin. "Your lover seemed to scare quite easily."

Magnus' temper flared and it took considerable amount of time and power to get it back down so as he could speak calmly. "You may insult and hurt me," he answered in calm voice. "But you will not do so to him. He's done nothing to attract your rath."

Darelen seemed shocked at his answer, and then suddenly rage took over his eyes. Magnus' own eyes widened; he didn't expect that. "What are you doing here, Darelen?" he asked, more curious now, but also eager for him to leave. He would do anything for God as long as Alec stayed safe.

"I forbid you from seeing him!" Darelen suddenly seemed to scream. Magnus staggered back somewhat at the psychic power that slammed into him that he wasn't prepared for. He was shocked once he got his mind around Darelen's words.

"What?" he asked.

Darelen seemed to walk forward in flash without actually stepping on the ground. Magnus stood his ground, fighting the urge to back away from the male who made him realize what nightmares truly were. "You were mine when you ran away," he said and Magnus wanted to growl. "And now you'll be mine again." Magnus stared at him as if he'd gone crazy.

"Being taken forcefully does not make me yours in any way!" he roared. Darelen obviously didn't believe it for one second because he raised his jaw with slow fingertips and slowly started to lean closer.

"Get your bloody hands off me!" Magnus yelled, smacking the hands off. He took a step back now. "I belong to someone now!" he yelled again. "Just take what you want and leave!" Darelen growled and stepped closer.

He leaned over and whispered in Magnus' ear. "That's exactly what I'm going to do," he whispered. "Beware Magnus; you'll be mine again by the end of my time here. We'll be together again and nothing can stop us. No one, not even you, can stop it from happening."

Before Magnus could say anything Darelen suddenly disappeared into the wind, Magnus couldn't move, he was too shocked. What had just happened? Was he just threatened? No, he thought, that wasn't a threat Darelen just issued. It was a promise.


	6. Jealous Explanations

Alec awoke to find Jace sitting in the chair beside his bed with a dark, angry look on his face. He felt worry tighten his heart and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You tell me," Jace growled. Alec felt the air on the base of his neck stand up in warning. Something was wrong here. Before he could ask Jace started again. "I come up here at the sound of you screaming, and when I do get up here Magnus is lying you down on the bed and shuffling past me without even looking at me and mumbling about some lame excuse of going to help his cat! When he must've forgotten that his cat ran away a long time ago!"

"So now I find you unconsciousness with a mark on your neck the size of Kansas!" Jace yelled and Alec's face burned as his hand immediately went to his neck to cover the mark he could already feel.

"Magnus was acting weird," Alec whispered and frowned at the memory of that dark abyss in Magnus' eyes. "It was like for a moment he was a machine instead of himself." Alec shuddered slightly. Worry, pain, fear, rage and desperation swirled inside him.

"Izzy and I will go check on him and see what's going on with him." Jace stood and started for the door.

"I'll come with you," Alec said quickly. Standing up he reached for his hoodie.

"No, you're not," Jace growled and Alec froze in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"You're staying here, I'm not letting you near Magnus until we can be sure that he's calmed down and isn't in the dangerous mood he was in when he was here." Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jace was talking about Magnus as if he were an enemy and not one of their best friends. Alec's thoughts must've been plain on his face because Jace cut in "He's not an enemy but he's acting weird and different and we don't know how he'll react to your presence."

"Well too bad," Alec growled, grabbing his coat. 'I'm coming and that's it."

Jace stepped in front of him as he started to step around him. "No," Jace growled. "You're not."

"Yes," Alec yelled. "I am."

"Jace, enough!" Clary yelled. "We need Alec!" When Jace turned his furious glare to her she finished. "He's probably the only one who can calm him down." Alec turned to Jace who looked at her with wide eyes. Alec grinned and passed Jace, forcing him to run after him as he started for the door. Magnus would explain all of this, he would have to.

"Don't worry, Alec," Clary smiled. "Magnus will understand and invite us in with an explanation of everything."

Alec smiled and he heard Jace snort but ignored it. Clary was right; Magnus would invite them in and would explain everything. With another smile he followed Clary and Jace to Magnus' home.

* * *

><p>Magnus, however, seemed to not look the least inviting when he answered the door. His hair was disheveled and his eyes bloodshot, Alec had never seen him look like this.<p>

"What happened to you?" Jace asked him. "Did you get raped by a bunch of girls?" Magnus seemed to look at him with wide eyes for a moment but then smiled slightly, only a little though, it almost looked as if he had forgotten how to smile or laugh. There was that troubled Alec in his eyes.

"What happened, Magnus?" he asked and Magnus looked up at him as if he just realized he was here. That wasn't a good sign.

"Nothing," he said just a bit too quickly. He seemed to realize he said it too quickly because he slammed his palm to his fore head and groaned.

Jace grinned. "Can't lie to us, dude. Sorry." Magnus just shook his head, his palm still covering his face.

"Come on, let's just go inside" Clary said, starting to pass Magnus.

"No!" Magnus suddenly yelled and Clary froze, one foot inside. She stepped back and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jace put in. "Why not?"

"Because I said you can't," Magnus said wearily, he was looking around as if waiting for someone to poke their heads out from the behind the wall and wave.

"Why can't we come inside?" Clary asked. "Is there someone here?"

"No," Magnus said. Then he suddenly added "Did you see anybody when you were coming up here?"

"No," Clary said, her voice confused. Alec felt something roar in him at the thought of Magnus having some other male here, or another female. His fists clenched.

Jace seemed to realize that he was thinking this because he suddenly turned to Magnus and growled "If you have nothing to hide or no _one_ to hide than it shouldn't be a problem for us to come in."

Magnus seemed to realize that he was under expection because suddenly stood stiff and sent a glare at Jace. "Are you suspecting that I'm doing something I'm not supposed to?" he growled. Jace seemed to waver somewhat but Alec had had enough.

"If you have nothing to hide than there's no reason not to let us in!" he snapped. Magnus swirled to face him, there was something in his eyes that made Alec feel like he'd just been struck—Magnus looked as if he felt like he'd been knifed in the back by his best friend. There was a struggle in those eyes and Alec truly saw that Magnus was in pain—something had happened to him. Magnus' eyes suddenly clouded over and he stepped aside from his doorway, allowing them to enter.

Alec went right in, but he felt like a Class A jerk, but then his jealousy got the better of him and he looked around, seeing if anyone had inhabited this place. There was no sign of it, however there was a mass amount of papers on the table and it was apparent that Magnus had been sleeping on the couch—signature from his "one of a kind" sparkly pillow—and hadn't been sleeping well.

Alec realized that Magnus must've been sleeping when they'd knocked on his door—that would explain his appearance. Magnus seemed to fall onto his love seat and just watch them. Alec felt his face flame as he saw that Magnus hadn't been hiding anyone in his home at all. He knew he should say sorry but he still wanted to get more answers.

"I understand you're trying to understand what took over me earlier," Magnus growled.

Clary whirled around. "How did you-?" she started but he cut her off.

"I'm old enough," was all his answer was but it seemed to please Clary. She sat in the seat beside him, leaving Jace and Alec to share the couch. Jace seemed to grumble something that he didn't catch but it sounded suspiciously like "Stupid couch."

"Yesterday, when we found that machine, a dark energy started to filter into my shields, I thought it was destroyed by my own power but it wasn't." Magnus voice seemed to get angrier and angrier as he went along, but then he paused for a minute and when he started his voice seemed calmer. "It came over me, influencing me and my actions. It made me a walking monster, Alec was the victim of them." Alec felt his voice color in guilt and swallowed.

"It wasn't your fault, Magnus," Clary said softly, rubbing his arm. Magnus slowly raised his gaze to her trapped her hand in his. Clary didn't even seem bothered; she simply smiled and squeezed his hand in comfort. Magnus seemed to purr somewhat as Clary pushed his hair out of his eyes. Clary smiled and laughed.

Alec felt his jaw drop at their easy chemistry—he was right here for goodness' sakes! He turned to Jace, waiting to see him with the same rage and jealousy—but Jace was laughing with them. What? It was his girlfriend! Do something! He growled as Jace smiled warmly and turned to him but then looked confused when he saw his anger. Alec whirled his gaze away from him and again glared at the easiness between Clary and Magnus.

"What's wrong, man?" Jace whispered. "They're just friends." Alec scoffed. Jace rolled his eyes and Alec growled somewhat. They were so close.

What would he do if Clary and Magnus started to get together or even worse, start to fall in love with each other? He growled acknowledging that they would make an amazing pair together—they'd complete each other, weakness and strengths. They would make a very fine pair…the realization had Alec's fists clenching and he could feel pain as he knew his nails dug into his palm. He could deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. Clary was a friend who'd earned her reputation as one of the nicest people he'd ever met over and over again. He couldn't let his jealousy get the better of him or he'd become a complete jerk just like he was when he first met Clary, he didn't want to hurt either her or Magnus.

"So are you coming tonight?" he heard Magnus whisper and his head jerked up to see that Magnus was whispering to Clary really lowly so as that they couldn't hear them. Clary seemed to turn red for a moment but shrug. Magnus' lower lip protruded in a pout and Clary seemed to try not to laugh at it, she did. Her laughter brought a grin to Jace's face and once again Alec wondered if Jace even realized that Magnus and Clary really close—he knew he was probably being paranoid but still.

Magnus was his. That was it.

* * *

><p>Darelen watched Magnus and the orange haired girl laugh together as if they had their own little sorority. He tightened his hold on the bark, his mouth twisting in displeasure. His attack on Alec had been just a warning and it had gotten the point across and he expected Magnus to start to make his friends stay away from him for their own safety—but no, the shadowhunters come straight to his door and he lets them in! How dare he!<p>

He glared at the orange haired one, the one making Magnus smile and laugh like there was nothing wrong going on. She was going to have to go; maybe he would have to use the demon boy again.

"Hmmm," he said as he took in the dark haired shadowhunter's not so happy expression. He could use that too. With a grin he felt a plan start to form in his head. This was going to be fun. Seeing the pain on Magnus' face and feeling his will break would just be icing on the cake. With a laugh he jumped down from the tree and headed to the park.


	7. Chicken or egg?

"It's the chicken," Alec growled and step down another stair.

"Egg," Izzy growled back. "The chicken had to have come from somewhere."

"And where'd the egg come from?" Alec asked. "The egg came first Izzy."

"No it didn't!" She snapped. "The chicken lays the egg!"

"Exactly," Alec grinned. Izzy growled again and turned three shades of angry red that made Alec laugh.

"The chicken came first and you know it!"

"No, it didn't."

"Yes, it did!"

"No, it didn't."

"Yes, it did!"

"Nuh—uh."

"Yeah—huh!"

"Nuh—uh!"

"Yeah—huh!"

"Nuh—uh!"

"Yeah—huh!"

"Nuh—" Alec started but cut off when he saw Clary walking up the wall. He turned to Izzy. "We'll just ask Clary." They both started for her but then saw her turn a corner. They both looked at each other confused; this part of the Institute was always abandoned, they were the rooms that no were there in case the other thousand rooms were filled, that had never happened so it remained cleaned but unused.

"Where is she going?" Izzy whispered and Alec shrugged. "Jace was walking down here earlier." Alec sighed; they were at it again apparently. Luke seemed determined to stop Jace and Clary from getting any time alone together, of course he tried so Clary and Jace found time to sneak away to the empty room upstairs but then Maryse had found out and they had been told to stop. So maybe they—

His thoughts froze as he saw Magnus creeping lowly and going toward the hall that Jace and Clary had been down. His eyebrows slowly rose and then he felt his curiosity spike. What were Clary and Magnus doing down this hall? Why didn't Magnus tell him he was here? Anger and curiosity built up a raging force in him as his mind started to imagine what they could be doing down there. He started for the hall but then Izzy yanked him back. He turned to her, rage and different emotions churning in him.

She just raised a hand over his mouth and out a forefinger to her lips. Alec reluctantly listened. A sound of objects in a box reached hi and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was that? The sound got closer and closer until they both turned as it came close enough that both of them could reach out and touch it. Both of them looked up as Jace entered the very same hall and shifted a box that he was carrying. Footsteps came up the hall and they watched Jace turn and face Magnus, who was coming up the hall.

"Is she warmed up?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I'm as flexible as her." Alec and Izzy turned to each other with confused eyes.

Jace laughed as he gave him the box and they started the hall. "No one is as flexible as Clary," he said.

"Don't tell you—"

"No," Jace interrupted Magnus. "No, we haven't and I'll make sure we won't until marriage." Alec heard Magnus grunt in response and then Clary's voice came.

"Come on, guys. This room is perfect! There's even a table in case y'all get tired of the floor. Of course I might not be able to lift onto it without hurting something."

"We'll lift you onto it easily," Magnus' voice said with an obvious grin in it. The door shut then cutting off any more conversation.

Alec and Izzy slowly looked at each other and they both looked scared, curios and such.

"Let's go check it out," Izzy whispered. Alec nodded. What the heck were they doing in there? Lifting Clary up on a table? What was in that box Jace had? And what was that crack about being flexible and that they needed a big room? Outrageous ideas started to form in his head.

"_There's even a table if y'all get tired of the floor,"_ would they—

"Let's go," he growled and started lowly to the door with Izzy close behind him. They made it to the door and Alec copied Isabelle as she rested her ear on the door.

"Do you hear anything?" Izzy whispered. Alec shook his head, then a loud thump followed by a swear came. Alec immediately listened harder to what was happening.

Panting. Swearing.

"Why are you doing it like that?" Clary's voice.

"Like what? This is how you do it." Jace.

"No, it's not." Magnus. "It's supposed to be like this." Clary's squeal. A moment of silence then Clary's voice, "That was amazing, Magnus!" Alec's eyes widened in shock. Amazing? What was amazing?

"I can do that," Jace of course. "Come here, Clary."

"Put her on the table first." Magnus.

"'On the table'?" Izzy mouthed in shock. Alec felt his eyes widen as they conversation progressed.

"Why the heck isn't there a bed in here?" Jace's voice growled, sounding strained.

"I don't know," Clary's voice answered sounding breathless. "But it would make this much easier."

"Yes," Magnus' voice agreed. "Jace you're too big stop trying to squeeze in! You're spot's over there!" Alec felt his mouth drop. What? They were—What? Izzy looked just as shocked if not more. They were in there doing—he couldn't even think about it.

With rage and betrayal coursing through his bloodstream he got up and yanked the door open. "I can't believe you would—" he yelled but then stared dumbfounded. Jace and Magnus were both kneeling side by side on the ground fully clothed, both looking at him shocked with an equally shocked and fully clothed Clary standing on foot on both of their backs, they were in a cheerleading triangle. Alec' jaw dropped and he could Izzy was just as shocked as he was.

"Alec!" Clary yelled, obviously angry. "You're gunna ruin the surprise!"

"What surprise?" Izzy asked, he was thankful, he couldn't speak yet.

"The cheer for Maryse's birthday party!" Clary said with a laugh that meant "obviously".

"Her birthday is in two days," Jace explained with obvious exasperation.

"Jace!" Clary screamed and she cartwheeled and started to fall over them.

"Clary!" Jace yelled and he and Magnus both jumped for the girl, causing a mass pile up. Izzy was on the floor a laughing mess and Alec soon followed after her. Clary, Jace and Magnus then straightened and fixed them but that just made him and Izzy laugh harder.

"So you were all cheerleading that whole time?" Izzy asked later that day when they'd eaten and showered.

"Yeah," Magnus answered, blowing a tuft of wet hair from his eyes. Alec grinned at the cute action and Clary started brushing her wet hair.

"What did you think we were doing?" Jace asked, walking over to the box and reaching in it. Of all the things he could have pulled out he pulled out poms—poms in his hands.

"Nothing!" Alec and Isabelle said at the same time. Jace and Magnus both arched an eyebrow and Alec turned slightly red. Clary was looking at Izzy with a quizzical expression and Izzy seemed to be staring everywhere but at her.

"Umm," She seemed to trip over her words in an effort to get them out fast enough. "I think Simon's waiting for me. Gotta go, bye!" Izzy was up out of her chair faster than he could believe. He sent her a glare as she ditched him. She was going to pay.

"So," Clary said, standing and coming toward him along with Magnus and Jace. He swallowed and shifted nervously as they crowded in and looked down at his sitting form.

"What did you both think we were doing as you kneeled beside the door and placed your nosy ears against it?"


	8. What a night!

_**Hey people! Sorry i've been kinda late but y'know...anyways, i know this is short but i've got a big idea for this story, i hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p>Clary took a deep breath and tried not to think of how high she was about to jump. She'd been able to scale Luke's sister's house, this should be a piece of cake. She kept trying not to remind herself that hat was a complete lie and that she actually had a house not an institute.<p>

With a flash of course she jumped, she clamped down on a scream.

"Gotcha!" whispered a voice. She sighed in relief as Magnus put her down.

"Thanks," She whispered with her voice breathless with adrenaline.

"Thanks for coming," Magnus said and took her hand and started for his car.

Clary laughed. "Jace wanted to come but couldn't get away fast enough, Maryse seems to really want him to do all kinds of chores around the house and make sure it's perfect for the visitors coming over tomorrow." Magnus grinned and turned the wheel.

"So let's go find that haunted castle everyone's talking about!" Clary clapped in excitement. Magnus laughed at her easy going nature. He wished Alec was here, they could enjoy this together but he probably would get mad and say that they shouldn't be out in the known hotspot for downworlders. The park was just an amazing place, if not dangerous.

"It's going to be a fun night," Magnus smiled.

* * *

><p>Clary giggled as Magnus tasted another honeysuckle. "You're not supposed to eat the entire flower; you pull out the end slowly so to make sure you get the honey. Like this." She said demonstrating it. Magnus watched her with interested eyes.<p>

"Oh," he whispered and copied it, placing the honey stick into his mouth. His eyes popped open at the natural honey. He licked his lips and blinked in surprise. Clary laughed at his expression and said "Told you so." Magnus grinned back at her.

"Dare I ask again that you finally dump Jace and come to me?" Magnus pleaded jokingly. Clary snorted and laughed harder and Magnus grinned. "Don't tell me that's a 'no'?" Clary laughed harder and rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"I don't see it!" Clary grumbled in obvious disappointment. Magnus agreed with her disappointment, they couldn't find the dang castle anywhere anywhere. He grumbled and-<p>

Felt something heavy crawl onto his shoe. Chills rippled over him and he looked down his skin and he envisioned some slimy snake over his shoe, he shuddered and looked down, to see a turtle tottering over his shoe. With raised eyebrows he picked it up by it shell and watched as it moved as if trying to swim through the air.

"Is that a turtle?" Clary asked, suddenly at his side. He nodded and then that quickly Clary snatched the turtle from him. The turtle immediately out itself into its shell. Clary looked over it as if it were a puppy that had suddenly done something strange.

"What kind of turtle?' she asked.

"Snapping," he answered, recognizing the pattern on its shell. That quickly the turtle was flying through the air as Clary squeaked and skittered away from it as if it were a poisonous snake. Magnus' eyes popped wide and lunged forward, grabbing the turtle mid-air. He sighed in relief—but then saw that he had accidently skittered forward to the edge of the drop off a few feet above the extremely murky water. With a curse he tried jumping back—

But his foot slipped on the mud and he slipped straight into the pond. He came above the water and heard Clary's laughter. He looked up and saw her practically holding her ribs as she tried not to fall on the ground with the full force of her laughter. Magnus 'eyes narrowed, she was going down. Out of the corner of his eyes his caught sight of something in the fair glimpse of moonlight, but it was gone before he could get it, his attention snapped back to a now delirious with laughter Clary, it was time she went for a swim.

* * *

><p>Simon looked up from his book at the thump on the roof. With slow movements he set it down, his abduction by Valentine still gave him nightmares sometimes. He looked around his room, still not being able to believe his mother had allowed him to move back in with her although she found out about his vampirism. Another thump sounded and his heart began to race. Why was it that one the rare occasions that his mom was away from the weekend had to be the night for this to happen?<p>

With a hurried efficiency he unlocked the window and started crawling out of it. The lights in his house shut down suddenly, leaving him in pitch darkness. He hurriedly started to jump out the window. He heard the door to his house burst open.

He jumped out the window gracefully. With panting breaths he grabbed his cell phone and punched in a number he had called numerously.

"Hello?" Clary asked on the first ring.

"Clary, someone's in my house," he panted. He ran for the tree leading over his large fence.

"What?" she demanded. "I'm on my way!" But Simon knew his friend wouldn't get here fast enough, he could tell even as he heard fast, quick footsteps racing after him.


	9. Search!

**_Hey, guys! Sorry about the wait but school and issues. Well, heres the next chapter! Review, Review Review!_**

* * *

><p>"Stop her!" Magnus shouted, wrapping his arms around Clary's struggling waist.<p>

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jace grumbled, holding Clary down along with him. Clary growled and kicked her foot where no female should kick a man. Jace moaned in pain but kept a tight grip on the struggling Clary.

"Get off me!" Clary screamed. "I have to go find Simon!" She once again tried to kick her foot up a placed where it should never go on a man or he'd sing soprano for the rest of his day. Jace was ready this time, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the Institute's floor. Clary whimpered and started kicking once again. Jace immediately rolled over her and straddled her hips. Clary choked out a cry and slumped on the Institute's floor, beaten but frustrated.

Magnus panted and looked at Jace who was also panting, Clary was tough. Camille had been tough in her days but still, Clary's strength surprised him. Jace's hair drifted over her face and eyes, finally becoming something but finely groomed, Magnus' own hair fell into his eyes and were dampened from the sweat on his brow.

"Going after him when you have no idea where he is is not going help him in any way. It's just going to waste time. How long do you want him to wait for us to save him from his kidnapper and whatever he is doing to him?" Clary froze, her eyes looking up at Jace; they filled with water, the tears streamed down her face as she started to cry.

"Clary," Jace whispered, hugging his young wife to his chest, both of them now kneeling on the floor. She wept into him, secured in his arms and holding tightly to him as if he were the one thing holding her to this world.

****  
>Magnus closed his eyes and leaned back against the door to the room where Clary and Jace had fallen asleep in. They'd fallen asleep together, still holding each other, their tears mingling. How could he have let this happen? Darelen might've taken Simon, but that didn't make sense, but then who else would take him? Magnus rubbed his face-aggravated. A memory came again.<p>

Magnus hurriedly shoved it down.

It was time to help Simon.

Magnus felt his weight turn to nothing as he floated down from his portal into Simon's room, he landed softly without a sound and looked around. The room looked like very teenager boy's room should look like, complete with posters of rock bands and Playboy magazines. He sighed and looked around, feeling faint traces of energy.

He closed his eyes and he took in the energy. It was too faint to hook it to a person but he might be able to follow it. With that thought in his mind he lept out the window and flipped onto the ground with a soft sound as the balls of his feet touched the ground. Despite the shadowhunters being stronger and faster, he was more flexible and vigilant.

He quieted the storm raging in his mind and focused wholly on the faint traces of the thread. He was on his way.

Warmth spread over his shoes. Magnus looked down at the mud caked over his shoes. Were it in any other situation he would've immediately jumped out of the marsh he was now standing on and would've cleaned them aggressively. But right now he wasn't in any of those situations and his friend was taken. He looked over at the rising dawn and felt the wind play through his hair, he'd been searching for so long that he'd lost track of the time, but the rest of that day, and all of that night he had searched.

The phone in his pocket vibrated again. He blinked, realizing he'd been staring at the rising sun for longer than he'd intended. The dawn was now waning and it was morning, he looked from his left to his right and grimaced, where was he?

Alec snapped his phone shut with a growl and turned to Clary, Jace, and Isabelle who were sitting and pacing in his room. They all looked up at him. He shook his head. He hadn't been able to contact Magnus. The warlock had been missing ever since the day before yesterday and no one had seen him.

"I hope he's okay," Clary whispered, her concern for Simon blending with her concern for Magnus. Alec's grip tightened on the phone as his thoughts went to the thought on everyone's mind.

"No, Magnus couldn't have been taken, he's too smart—" he started.

"But we already saw what they did to him once." Clary interrupted. Alec looked at her in confusion along with Jace. "Remember?" she asked and they both stared at her with blank faces. "We found him in the house nearly lifeless?" Alec's hand once again tightened on his phone as the memory flooded in. Clary was right. This could get very ugly.

"If they could do that while he was sleeping," Isabelle whispered. "What can they do to him while he's unconsciouss?" It was a question Alec didn't want to answer.

"Let's find him before he has to find out." Jace said, standing.

"Right," Alec said his calmnesss fading as he thought about Magnus truly being in trouble and in danger. "Clary, portal to Magnus' house so you can get there before we do and check everything out, when we arrive you are to start looking for any traces of anything that's traces of Magnus that we cant sense. Jace, go with her, Isabelle with me. The rest of us stay here with your phones on, just in case we need back up."

"I don't know," Clary said. "I've got a really bad feeling about por—"

"You can do it, Clary," Alec smiled at her softly and Clary smiled shyly.

"Okay," she said. "But let me go in alone first, just to check and see if the portal still works right, it's been a while since I've done it."

"No," Jace said.

"Jace—" Clary started but Alec beat her to it.

"Jace, she'll portal right back and take you, okay? Right, Clary?" At Clary's nod Jace seemed to relax slightly but not much. Alec smiled.


	10. Time Of Desperation

The scent of him carried through the wind. Magnus' body responded to it before his mind did seesawing between pain and pleasure. Sweat broke out on the back of his neck and his palms. His body shivered in remembered pain—or remembered pleasure. He turned his body south, trying to decide whether to run or confront Darelen.

"Magnus," Darelen's soft voice came before he could run. Darelen's chuckled and Magnus felt arms wrap around him, for a minute he was frozen. But then he grabbed his wits and threw himself out of Darelen's arms.

"Stop it!" Magnus shouted furiously as he turned on Darelen who'd dark eyes were locked on him. His breath stopped for a second as a memory took fold.

"No!" he shouted wrenching himself away from the memory. Darelen looked at him in confusion and Magnus felt his heart fly. He was beautiful. Shaking his head again, he whirled away and started down the path. He hadn't slept in about twenty—four hours and hadn't eaten in twelve, he wasn't in the right of his mind for this.

"Magnus?" Darelen's voice said, following him. With a sigh Magnus turned to confront him, he knew he wasn't himself right now. Simon was missing and –his phone vibrated noisily in the dawn silence that was the animals awaking from their sleep and the predators getting ready for sleep. With an exasperated sigh as he tried to keep his fast pace from Darelen as he followed, he snapped it open.

"What?" he demanded.

"Where are you?" Alec demanded also.

"Huh?" Magnus asked, his mind befuddling him.

"Where are you?" Alec demanded louder. "We've been looking everywhere for you and you haven't answered any of our calls and not even mine!" Magnus blinked again at the anger in Alec's voice. What had he thought he was doing?

"I'm sorry, Alec," he said. "I was searching for Simon and I guess I wasn'taying attention to my phone." Alec let out a noise of anger but relief and Magnus smiled as he heard him calm down.

"It's okay, I guess," Alec murmured. "but you've got to come to the Institute so everyone wil know you're okay."

"Magnus?" Darelen's voice suddenly came. Magnus' head snapped uo—he'd forgotten about Darelen, and from the expression on his face he knew that and he wasn't happy about it.

"Who's that?" Alec asked through the phone in confusion. Before Magnus could answer the phone was suddenly wretched from his ear. He spun in confusion to see Darelen holding the phone to his ear.

"I would ask you the same question," Darelen snapped into the phone. Magnus felt his face pale.

"Who is this?" Alec demanded, anger rippling through his voice.

"Give it back, Darelen!" Magnus growled, snatching the phone back.

"Darelen who? What are you doing, Magnus?" Alec growled through the phone and he almost groaned aloud. This was going to be a bugger to fix.

"Nothing!" he answered. "I'm not doing anything, Alec. He's just a person I ran into—"

"What?" Darelen demanded

"Why did he say that?" Alec demanded.

"I don't know!" Magnus cried out in frustration. "Darelen—"

"Don't you 'Darelen' me!" the male shouted.

"Who is he?" Alec demanded.

"I'm his—" Darelen started yelling.

"Got to go, bye!" Magnus shouted, cutting Alec off and whirled around to Darelen in anger.

The other male was glaring at him with clenched fists. "Just a person you ran into?" he gritted out between gritted teeth.

"Jace?" Alec asked. Touching Jace's turned and shuttering shoulder. He looked around, Jace on his knees in the middle of Magnus' abandoned dining room.

"She's gone," Jace choked out, his voice almost inaudible in the dark room. Alec looked around, the only other in the room was Isabelle whom was looking down at Jace in horror.

"Who?" Alec asked in a whisper.

"Clary," Jace choked out. Then let a sound of anguish that was so filled with pain Alec's heart cried and shrank away from it.

"He has her," Jace groaned in pain. "He took her!"

"Who, Jace?" Alec demanded, his heart raging in anger. "Who took Clary? Tell me!"

Jace's eyes slowly looked up at him, the pain in them almost felled Isabelle and Alec both. Such pain. "Jonathan." Jace's voice broke.


	11. Warmth

Magnus opened the cabinet, looking for something to eat, but he knew he wasn't near hungry. He sighed, exhausted; he'd been working endlessly ever since Jonathan had stolen Clary three days ago to find her and him. To find them both. Jace's hounding on him as well as Luke's wasn't helping at all, neither had the other shadowhunters who had all started ti search every place they could think of. Jonathan was too smart to go anywhere that he had ever visited.

He'd even read some of Valentine's books to see if anything reached out. But that left him more questions than answers. One particular paragraph bothered him. Somwthing about a castle, it brought up another memory when he'd spoken with Ragnor Fell.

_"It's rumored that he has a hidden castle out in the wetlands, it supposedly glows in the moonlight, but no one's ever found it, not even me."_

Something ticked in his memory. "Hmm…" he said, closing his eyes as he tried to pull the thoughts up—

When a loud thud suddenly made him jump and whirl around—to find Simon a heap on his floor. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, Simon had been missing a little bit before Clary's abduction. Now the vampire lied in a heap on his floor. The sunlight from the evening day slanted over the vulnerable looking vampire, making him look younger than he could ever be.

Magnus walked forward concern in his body. But then froze and surveyed the area around his house. The door had never been opened so Simon must've gotten teleported in, or portaled.

Concern took over his suspicion and uneasiness. He hurried to the young vampire and hoisted his head onto his lap. He yelled "Simon!" and shook the unconscious vampire, he looked unhurt but one could never be too gentle. "Simon!" he yelled, a little bit louder.

The vampire's eyes suddenly snapped open. Before Magnus could speak he found himself slammed onto his back. His eyes popped open with surprise as Simon shifted on top of him. Memories threatened but Magnus shoved them down. His thoughts splintered as he caught sight of Simon; the vampire was heaving in deep breaths with a carnivorous light in his now red eyes—Simon wasn't himself right now, he was pure vampire.

Magnus felt fear quicken his heart, this had never happened to him before. Simon must have been starved or tortured or both, causing him to lose blood or starve for it. "Simon," he said but suddenly the vampire was leaning toward him. Magnus heard his blood pounding through his ears and saw a glimpse of light in Simon's eyes.

"Simon—" he started, but his voice cut off on a yelp when he felt pain in his neck. Simon's hands were now holding down his wrists. Magnus felt the fangs dig deeper as Simon rose to straddle him. He gasped and squeezed his eyes as the pain started to change, he waited for more.

-And felt a warmth swamp over him in a wave. His head fell back against the floor softly and he felt the warmth spread, He didn't realize his body had relaxed or that his eyes had slipped closed softly, all he could feel was the warmth and the blood leaving his body. He lost himself in the warmth.


	12. Simon's Tale

"Magnus!" He heard his name and felt hands shaking him—he pushed the hands away in annoyance, but they returned and came with vocals. "Magnus?"

With a growl Magnus opened his eyes—

To find Simon leaning over him with the most terrified expression he had ever seen on his young face.

"What?" he croaked, surprised to find his voice so hoarse. He cleared his throat and sat up, finding himself in his bedroom in his bed. He looked up at Simon who looked so guilty that Magnus pitied him, "It wasn't your fault," he said.

"I almost killed you," Simon whispered, sitting himself on the side of the bed carefully. Magnus smiled and leaned back against his headboard. Simon looked so calm but still looked guilty as he kept glancing at his neck. Magnus knew there'd a mark there, he could feel it.

"What happened to you Simon?" Magnus asked. Simon froze. Magnus watched as the young vamp started to turn towards him. So many emotions crossed his face that Magnus almost took his question back.

"I don't really know," Simon whispered. "It's blurry; one moment there's sound, the next there's not. First there's dead silence then there's screaming." Simon paused for a moment and drew in a shaky breath.

"Simon," Magnus started, his heart hurting for the boy in front of him. "You don't—"

""I heard Clary," Simon said suddenly. "She was screaming to me, yelling my name over and over." There was such a depth of bone-deep sadness that Magnus could feel it. He used some of his God given talents to take some of Simon's pain into him. Simon seemed to immediately feel lighter as he took a deeper breath than the ones he'd been breathing all in their conversation.

"You could've killed me," Magnus said. "But you didn't. Did you?" Simon smiled weakly at his appraisal.

"We need to save Clary." Simon's expression was of pure male determination and brotherly protectiveness over a girl he'd considered his best friend for many years. Magnus nodded. It was time to save Clary. He started to get out of the bed.

"But first," Simon said suddenly, standing and crossing his arms over his chest. "You need to rest," With raised eyes brows Magnus looked up at raised eyebrows. "I took a lot," he whispered looking down.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Well, now you have a positive percentage of blood of the most sexiest and awesomest warlock in Brooklyn. Consider yourself three hundred percent much cooler." Simon's lip kicked up in an obvious reluctant smile. "Sexyness can't be contagious though, you'll probably have to try harder to get that." With that Simon bursted out laughing and Magnus grinned.

"Idiot," Simon grinned but Magnus knew he would feel guilty later. He wished he could make him happy but he could only do what he could, he couldn't save everyone.

End of this Chapter.


	13. Thoughtless Rain

Magnus slept like a dog. The dreams came at him. Then the images.

_Clary standing in a long white dress,_

_Jonathan crouching on the roof of the Institute,_

_A lone gold whip on the ground, forgotten,_

_Alec standing in a familiar looking room with a cell phone to his ear, his eyes wide,_

_Jace on the ground, his leg twisted in an unnatural way,_

_Him up against a wall, What was all this going on?_

A soft voice, singing to him. And then his eyes blinked open. His eyes wandered around the room for a moment. What had happened? He sat up and scrambled over to the light switch and flicked it on. Light immediately spillerd into the room, causing him to blink several times before his eyes adjusted.

What was that? He thought. His mind was back over the images. What did they mean? Magnus scrambled to the side of his and prayed, for an answer.

"Always,' he whispered, thanking God.

"You'd better have a good reason for waking us up this late, Magnus," Isabelle moaned. She was sitting on the couch picking at the thread pillows, she had dark circles under her eyes which told that she hadn't slept in a while.

"Izzy's right," Jace growled. "The more time we waste here , the farther Jonathan can take Clary!"

"Jace!" Izzy scolded.

"It's imperative that we get to her!" Jace shouted. "Not just sit here."

"Don't yell at her, Jace!" Alec shouted. What would Clary of what you're doing? Sleeping barely, and barely eating at all!And now you're screaming at Isabelle!" Jace looked shocked for a moment and Magnus tugged the wide-eyed shadowhunter to the couch where he threw a throw over his shoulders. Jace's eyes went to him nad Magnus patted his head. Then Jace's eyes started to lower in shame but Magnus caught his chin and lifted it.

"Don't ever bow your head to anyone but God. He's the only one who you should fear." Jace's eyes widened and he nodded.

"I`m sorry, Izzy," Jace said glancing at Isabelle whose expression immediately softened.

"I know how angry you are, Jace," she said. "It's alright." Jace smiled a little and Alec exhaled shakily as if he was relieved. Magnus smiled but knew Jace was going to push himself until he found Clary safe and sound.

"He won't go anywhere any of us will expect him to go," Jace said suddenly. "He has to be somewhere though."

Again something flickered in his mind. He thought really hard over what it could be—but it kept disappearing.

"He's not going to be anywhere where we'd want him to go," Simon's voice came from then there he was Magnus waasnt paying attention,he was too busy trying to think. What coukd her have not remembered, a detail so small he might've overlooked it. One that could piece together everything.

"Simon!" Magnus' head jerked up and he saw Isabelle smoosh hugging Simon. He suddenly remembered that to everyone else Simon had still remained missing.

"Where were you?" Jace asked.

"Are you alright?" Isabelle and Alec surrounded the vampire now, giving some of their love, and having their week grow a little bit better.

"Yes," Simon answered. "Magnus said I somehow appeared in his kitchen, and I've been seeing to make sure he's okay."

"Who's okay?" Alec asked confused. "Magnus? What happened to him?" Alec casted a worried glance at him and Magnus knew he was going to be furious at Simon if he found out what had happened.

"Well," Simon started and his eyes shined with guilt like a lighthouse. "I—"

"I hadn't slept very much," Magnus hurriedly put in as he saw Alec's gaze slowly turn into a glare, they all turned to face him. Simon looked at him baffled , he sent him a look that said plainly, "Quiet." He nodded slowly. "And I've eaten very little. I passed out shortly after Simon arrived and he picked me up nad took me into the room. He believes that me passing out was his fault."

"It was," Simon sighed.

"It wasn't your fault as well as ours for harassing him for the pass few days," Isabelle sighed.

"She'd right," Jace agreed.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked Magnus worriedly. He nodded with a smile. He stood.

"Good thing," Jace patted Simon's shoulder. "It would've been worse if Magnus hadn't have know how weak he was and tried to portal somewhere or somewhere."

Magnus' eyes widened and something in his brain snapped. A yowl erupted from him as his mind went into overdrive.

Jonathan knew Clary could portal.

_ "It's rumored that he has a hidden castle out in the wetlands, it supposedly glows in the moonlight, but no one's ever found it, not even me."_

_"There are some places your mind forces you to forget,"_

_ "He has to be somewhere he'd never went before."_

What if Clary had tried portalling but then something happened and it misfired and Jonathan had used it to grab and take her to—

"The castel," he whispered, remembering the glimpse he'd seen with Clary.

"Huh?" Magnus looked up to eyes burning blue. Jace and Isabelle kneeled beside him. Simon and Alec were standing but still looked down at them with worry.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked but Magnus was already standing.

"I know where Clary is!" he shouted.


	14. Hidden Deep In The Moonlight

Magnus lead the shadowhunters down the lake where he was sure as he was sexy (which he was) he had glimpsed something out he corner of his eye. Shadowhunters by the hundreds were behind him, he might've been exaggerating but there were a lot.

Chills raced up his spine with the cold chill of the night, something was wrong, this place was cold, he could feel the mansion. The warm night was calm around them—animals and bugs around them coming to life as the sun set, was now silent as they passed some sort of boundary that was accompanied with a wave of something that made Magnus want to drop his lantern and go back to the boundary line.

"So how did you know about this place?" Luke asked, interested.

"I caught a glimpse of it when me and Clary came here and-" if he'd wanted to die he'd finish that sentence. He cut himself off as he thought about what Clary would do to him if she found out he'd told anyone that he'd pulled her into the pond then froze the pond to her shoulders so she couldn't get out until she said he was the greatest warlock in the world.

"Came here and..?" Jocelyn asked, suddenly beside him. Her voice was calm but he knew she was ready to pounce as a mother would.

"Came...here into the park,.. where she found my turtle!" Magnus said, half-lying easily. He felt the others' stares on his back.

"I didn't see your new turtle," Jace said, casually. Magnus bit his lip, Jace was going to wake up to find spiders all over his bed.

"Really?" he asked, looking around for some sign of the overly large mansion he had seen that night.

"Neither have I," Alec said from behind them. Magnus snapped his head around at the young male's tone. What was he implying? Rage shot through him for second before exasperation did. What did he have to cut his blood and vow.

"It's a very nice one," he said.

"Well I'll have to check—" Jace started.

"There it is!" Magnus shouted, running forward to the place of power he could almost feel crawling into him.

"Where?" the other agents asked. He knew the only thing they saw was a small patch of grass. He smiled and pointed up at the clouds.

"There's a reason it's called the Castel in Moonlight." When the moon softly came from behind the clouds a large castle showed suddenly. It was painted a bright white and shined almost blinding, it was huge and it also looked so dangerously beautiful it seemed like death. Slowly agents started walking toward it. "Stop!" Magnus shouted. They froze and looked at him confused.

Magnus tried not to roll his eyes, did the shadowhunters have no experience? He kneeled beside the mansion and slowly determined the power needed to deflect the shield that was pressing around the house with deadly forceful protection. He closed his eyes and slowly drew his power out and over the force field. His power slowly pushed and stretched a hole into the powerful shield, he made it bigger and bigger.

"Go," he said to Luke and the other without opening his eyes. "There's not much time and Sebastion is not currently in the building."

Without asking questions Luke nodded and took the shadowhunters inside stealthily. Jace, Alec, and Isabelle followed silently. They raced silently up the staircase. Once they reached the top and the rooms. Jace used sign language and the other two nodded in understanding, spreading to different doors in the halls. Jace slowly traveled to the right doors on silent feet. He threw open the first one, ready, nothing. He then went to the second one—and threw open the second one—nothing. He repeated the system all down the hall, losing hope more and more. He reached the last door on the hall and prayed silently as he touched the cold surface, his heart cried in hope, he threw open the door—

* * *

><p>"You know that really was kind of your fault," Clary said softly, picking pieces of broken clay pot from Jace's hair and cleaning his scratches he'd gotten when she'd chucked it at the dark figure suddenly throwing her door open as if he were a phantom. She'd panicked and picked up the nearest object she could find (which was the beautiful but heavy clay pot on her bedside table) and chucked it at the figure. She remembered the girlish yelp she'd heard when the pot had smashed into the figure's face.<p>

"She is kind of right, Jace," Jocelyn said from beside them, she held Clary to her in motherly love but looked over Jace with precision. She grinned at the boy. The rest of the shadowhunters were securing the last of anything they found at Sebastian's castle. Clary sighed in relief, she felt like the princess who had been saved from her tower, although most princesses didn't hurl clay pots at their prince charmings' faces. But she wasn't the kind of girl who liked that stuff anyway, she knew that.

"Jocelyn!" a shadowhunter called, Jocelyn smiled and ran to the other shadowhunter. Leaving Clary and Jace alone.

"Jace—" Clary started but Jace cut her off.

"Clary, in the last two months we've had very well two death attempts, one maybe death attempt, and two kidnappings. We need to get something out of the way before anything else happens." Clary felt her heart sink; Jace thought she was too much trouble…her eyes stung.

"It's okay, Jace," she said, forcing her voice to be neutral when she wanted to be anything but; her heart cried and she wanted to find a hole. She wanted to run away from the words she knew were coming. "You don't have to say it—"

"Yes, I do," Jace said and before Clary could come back he was on the ground in front of her , kneeling with an open velvet box in his hands. Waiting for her.

She was struck silent.

"Clary Morgenstern." He said. "Will you be my bride? My wife? My other half? I need you, Clary." Jace's soft voice slipped into Clary as she took in his words like diamonds.

"Oh, Jace," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Jace looked up at her in confusion. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "I got the ring right, right? Did I say something wrong?" Jace thought over what he said, did she think calling her his wife make her sound old?...

Then Clary began to laugh through her tears and before he could look up at her confused and ask if she was on her menstrual cycle—just in case—she fell to her knees and cupped his jaw in her hands. She then leaned forward and kissed him. He groaned and leaned into her. She released him after a minute but he still held onto and tingled.

"Yes," she whispered softly into him.

"Yes, what?" he asked, confused.

She giggled. "Yes, I'll be your wife."

"You will?' he asked, his voice awed. He hadn't expected that…he'd hoped for it but he hadn't really _expected_ it—who would want to marry _him_? But she wanted to; she told him, his heart was bursting. "Yes?"

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Clary said, laughing through her tears.<p>

Jace couldn't help it—he kissed her.

"It's about time," Magnus said, peeking outside to the two love birds.

"Totally," Isabelle said, also looking out the window.

"Yeah, how long has this been waiting? Two years?" Alec commented also.

"Somewhere around that number," Luke said, looking out the couch window.

"Shouldn't you be the one barging down there and separating them?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't have death wish," Luke said, slightly at the kiss that was turning frightenly ferocious. Jocelyn giggled from beside him and he turned gave her a good long kiss which she returned heavily.

"Eww," Isabelle said. Magnus just grinned and looked out in the warm night as God reminded him that the world was not a place only for pain and bad experiences, but also a place of love and light too. He smiled.


	15. Night of Surprises

**_To all who have loyaly awaited and kept checking, thank you! 3_**

* * *

><p><em>Magnus lead the shadowhunters down the lake where he was sure as he was sexy (which he was) he had glimpsed something out he corner of his eye. Shadowhunters by the hundreds were behind him, he might've been exaggerating but there were a lot.<em>

_Chills raced up his spine with the cold chill of the night, something was wrong, this place was cold, he could feel the mansion. The warm night was calm around them—animals and bugs around them coming to life as the sun set, was now silent as they passed some sort of boundary that was accompanied with a wave of something that made Magnus want to drop his lantern and go back to the boundary line._

_"So how did you know about this place?" Luke asked, interested._

_"I caught a glimpse of it when I pulled Clary into—" he cut himself off as he thought about what Clary would do to him if she found out he'd told anyone that he'd pulled her into the pond then froze the pond to her shoulders so she couldn't get out until she said he was the greatest warlock in the world._

_"Pulled her into what?" Jocelyn asked, suddenly beside him. Her voice was calm but he knew she was ready to pounce as a mother would._

_"Pulled her…into the park, out of the house, where she found my turtle." Magnus said, half-lying easily. He felt the others' stares on his back._

_"I didn't see your new turtle," Jace said, casually. Magnus bit his lip, Jace was going to wake up to find spiders all over his bed._

_"Really?" he asked, looking around for some sign of the overly large mansion he had seen that night._

_"Neither have I," Alec said from behind them. Magnus snapped his head around at the young male's tone. What was he implying? Rage shot through him for second before exasperation did. What did he have to cut his blood and vow._

_"It's a very nice one," he said._

_"Well I'll have to check—" Jace started._

_"There it is!" Magnus shouted, running forward to the place of power he could almost feel crawling into him._

_"Where?" the other agents asked. He knew the only thing they saw was a small patch of grass. He smiled and pointed up at the clouds. A pair of eyes watched this though, as they saved Clary and showed themselves as true shadohunters. He would keep this is mind. They weren't as simple as they looked, he'd have to remember that when it was time to take Magnus. _

* * *

><p>Magnus watched intently as the young man in the tight black t—shirt walked into a crazy asylum and started intently yelling and provoking the ghost, his team mates behind him. He ate another pop of buttery popcorn and grinned as Zack Faggins provoked the ghost (incubus). Magnus wondered if the males knew it was male. Maybe Zack was into a little kinky ghost males. He grinned.<p>

He leaned forward watching with a smile—when his door started thudding with heavy fists slamming against it. He dropped his popcorn on the floor and stood up amused and confused. Annoyance trickling, Magnus made his way towards the door.

He opened it to find Simon panting and doubling over. Magnus reached over and touched him lightly. "Are you okay?" he asked. Simon shook his head, panting.

"Jonathan snuck into the Institute," he said. "He grabbed Jace. We've got to save him." Magnus understood but he still wanted to know what happened to Simon.

Then something popped into his head, he looked at Simon and gave his form a once over. "You're pale and shivering. How long has it been, Simon, since you've actually eaten?" Simon just shook his head. Magnus sighed and nearly punched the wall exasperation. "Simon. You have to eat." Magnus looked into the young brown eyes and saw the fear and hunger. He was afraid. "Come here," Magnus said.

Simon obeyed and Magnus unbuttoned his first buttons on his collared shirt. Simon seemed to freeze a minute—be fore he found out what Magnus was trying to do. He jumped back. "W-we have to find Jace." He said desperately. Magnus nodded.

"We need you to help us find him." Magnus commented. "And to do that you need to be at your best." Then , he put himself in front of Simon. "Now drink and if you don't so help me vampire if you don't you'll pass out before we even get there. You're only getting a little, so don't go overboard. If you do you will find yourself in the basement with a giant knot on your forehead." Simon stared at him silently for a moment—but then flash stepped forward and grabbed Magnus by the collar. Magnus felt pinpricks go into his neck like before.

Then the heat came to. He sighed and closed his eyes. Part of him wanted to throw the boy off but Magnus wanted Simon to be healthy and alright, they needed him. His mind started to turn black again and Magnus knew he had to stop Simon. Now.

…

Jace looked up at Jonathan—at the hatred in his black eyes. He shifted his leg and nearly groaned when he felt pain engulf it—it was broken. Probably from the stairs Jonathan had thrown him down. He looked up—Jonathan was at the top of the stairs, staring merrily down. He liked hurting people, Jace could tell. He felt sorry for him but he also felt a lot of anger. This male was cursed, but he had killed some many. Jace believed Jonathan's soul was tainted. The stairs creaked.

Jace looked up and saw John descending the stairs. Fear was drum in his ears, btu he squashed it down. This had to happen sooner or later. Jace was not going to let Jonathan take anything away from him. Clary was his.

"Any last word, little brother?" Jonathan asked. Jace grinned.

"Fuck you," he answered. Jonathan looked enraged, he grabbed a knife out of his pocket and Jace watched as he slowly felt a long the sides of it. A grin slowly splayed on the sides of his lips. Jace looked at him suspiciously.

"If you do live," Jonathan said lowly. "Why don't you ask Clary to tell you about the prophecy?." Jace looked up at him confused. What?

"Oh well," Jonathan said. "Too bad." He then spun the knife around in his hand—and swung it down.

Blue light filled the room for a moment. A beautiful, dark blue light. Jace watched in horror and fascination as it started to die out but kept a strong blue hue around a now frozen Jonathan.

"You alright?" Magnus' voice came up and shadowhunters came fromt eh edges of his vision. He gulped and slowly nodded. The picked his bloody and broken body up and Jace grunted as they jostled his broken anatomy.

"Jace!" Clary cried, Jace looked up into her blue eyes and kenw everything was goingto be alright.

"Can't get rid of me like that," Jace grinned. Magnus snorted behind him.

….

"House is clear," the shadowhunters announced. Magnus nodded, standing in the main lobby. He sighed and nearly swayed. He reached to his neck—which had a bandage under the hair of which he had to wear down one because he was too tired and also because he had to hide it. He looked about seventeen with it this way.

"Are you alright?" Clary asked, beside him. Magnus nodded. Simon had stopped just short of him actually losing enough to sway. Luckily he was warlock.

"Good," Alec and Isabelle had just finished a conversation and were walking over to them now. Magnus barely registered Alec's distance, he had other matters right now. Like wondering if Simon would suffer any powers from drinking his blood. He hadn't really thought about it.

"Magnus?" Isabelle. He blinked and looked over at her with questioning gaze.

"Hm?"

"You didn't hear?" she asked. "I was saying if there's any secret magic stuff you'd sense it right?"

"Yeah," Magnus nodded. "I don't sense anything right now but I should intently search each room when it's all clear maybe in case I find something." The others nodded and Magnus watched as the others took a still frozen Jonathan. The would him up but Magnus knew Jonathan would break out with magic, btu he still wondered how that fire had come up. Jonathan wasn't as magical as he was so…

Before he could register it Magnus found himself swaying slightly. He stubled and right himself.

"You look pale," Clary observed. "And you just nearly fainted." Magnus shook his head.

"I'm okay," he said but Alec and Isabelle looked at him concern, he stepped back and rubbed his neck in reflex—and yanked it back as pain stung it. He must've forgotten the bite mark.

"Are you alright?" Clary asked. Why can't she look away for at a dang minute! She's seen his flinch when he'd touched his neck. Double dang. She was reaching over now. Magnus ducked and walked back.

"I think I need to go." He said. Clary looked at him confused.

"Is there something wrong?" Isabelle asked.

Part of his hair was lifted up and he spun around to see Alec lifting it at Clary's glance. She must've silently told him.

"Is that a bandage?" Alec and Isabelle asked and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I scratched it a little bit too much." Was all he could come up with. The other looked at him in disbelief. He sighed and stood straight. "What happened was my fault and I am only telling you in the future when I want to discuss it." He looked at the others in a glance that clearly said, "Get it?". Confsued, they nodded. He sighed.

"Everything clear?" a male shadowhunter asked, coming down the stairs. The others nodded. The man then looked at Magnus. "You're up warlock." Magnus nodded. He looked over at Simon.

"Half of us split up and both teams climb the different up stairs." Magnus ordered. Once they had gotten into position, Magnus started up the stairs. He was on the right staircase going up and Simon was on the left, both of them surrounded by shadowhunters. He followed the male, ready. And nearly flipped when he saw a familiar face at the top of the stairs—he heard Simon gasp and he growled, but then Valentine seemed to take in air—and explode it around him. The top stair case exploded and Magnus shoved a force field before the bomb reached them—calming the effect but not stopping it. He found himself slammed up against the wall with a powerful force. He the felt the black screen take over his life. Nothing. There was nothing.

"Magnus!"

"Magnus!"


	16. Wake Up and Goal

_ The top of the stair case exploded and Magnus shoved a force field before the bomb reached them—calming the effect but not stopping it. He found himself slammed up against the wall with a powerful force. He the felt the black screen take over his life. Nothing. There was nothing._

_"Magnus!"_

_"Magnus!"_

Magnus opened his eyes and found worried green eyes above him. He shook his head, his ears were ringing as if he'd just returned from a KISS encore. He looked around and was confused on where he was for a minute-the house didn't look familiar. It slowly started coming back to him; he was in the Moonlight Castel. He looked around and then his eyes snapped to the top of the staircase-there was no one there.

"Magnus," he heard Alec to his right and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

Magnus nodded. He rubbed the pain stinging at the lower part of the back of his head.

"What happened?" Clary asked him, we heard a wierd sound and then a second later and yo and simo went flying."

Is that what happened? He wondered. Looking around, he cold see that everything was normal and that they were still in the mansion. He sat up, ignoring the others when they told him to "take it easy". Now wasn't the time to take it easy.

"How's Simon?" he asked, looking for the young vampire.

"He's fine," Clary told him. "He woke up before you did and is outside a little wierd."

"Weird?" he asked, looking at her.

"He keeps saying he saw Valentine," Jace put in. They stared at each other as if sharing sad news for a quiet second.

"Because he did," he told them. They stared at him with wide eyes.

"It's a long explanantion which I am starting to put together in my head," he expaied, starting outside.

"I know what-" Simon was explaing to Luke, whom was looking as if trying to explain things to a child. He interjected into the conversation.

"He's teling the truth," he said and Lue looked at him, startled. "It's along explantion which I will explain to you when I finish piecing it together in my head."

Taking Simon, he pulled him to the side.

"You saw him, too?" Simon whispered to him. He wondered why the male was whispering.

"Yeah," he answered him. "I saw him right before I was launched though the air." Simon's look told that he had been through the same.

"Did Valentine come back?"

"No" Magnus answered. "It was probably just an assimilation of a built up source from Valentine's life energy."

Simon looked at him, but nodded after a second though Magnus thought the young man probably didn't understand it.

...

Clary looked at Magnus and he returned her look. The hunters were moving out of the Moonlight Castle. They knew something was going on.

"So, when are you going to explain what just happened?" Magnus asked Clary when they had gotten farther enough away.

"When you explain some, too," Clary answered and Magnus nodded.

"We have a lot to talk about," he told her.

Clary went and told Jace that she would be out later then he thought. She returned a few minutes later.

"Now," she said as they walked farther away from the hunters. "Tell me the explanation."


	17. Memories

_**Clary went and told Jace that she would be out later then he thought. She returned a few minutes later.**_

_**"Now," she said as they walked farther away from the hunters. "Tell me the explanation."**_

...

They both sat on the ledge of the rocks that bordered the pond they'd visited before. A quiet, almost silent, minute passed. The cool night air played through their hair. The now cloudless night shining the moon's reflection on the cool water beneath their feet as they continued to sit on the ledge.

"So," Magnus said into the quietness. "Where should I begin?"

"Who is the guy?" Clary asked carefully.

"Someone from my past," he answered. She didn't respond, letting him have his moment. This was something that must take time.

"Darelen," Magnus spoke again finally a few minutes later.

"He meant a lot to you once," Clary whispered, her green eyes seeing too much. He tried to shake an uncomfortable feeling as she looked into him.

"He was once my love, once the reason I lived. He saved me from death and other times saved me from torture and much more."

Clary looked up at him silent.

"He wanted me, but wished to keep me chained to his side. I couldn't, I had to fly." _A baby bird flying through the sky with a newly healed wing._ "Our intentions conflicted."

"There's the tower," Clary's soft voice started. Hairs raised on the back of Magnus' neck and he felt something pull him in. "There they laid once, covered in rags and looking out of the only window. Wondering when the mighty knight would come and free him. He came, covered in auburn and eyes of the ocean, saving and taking the boy and then his will. Travels they adventured, love they lost. The once locked away prince now locked away once more, then he was taken form the darkness once more and surrounded by fierce warriors who protected the important imbalances."

" Love is unbalancing once more and unless it's saved, he will once more be a prisoner in both spirit and life until he can no longer scream for everything that once was to him is empty. If this shall occur, his Great City shall fall, along with all it's warriors, and families. Even the strongest person cannot managed to carry a boulder alone. Every rock also had it's cracks, even the strongest ones, where one well aimed blow will cause the rock to crack, and will cause more cracks until it ultimately shatters."

Clary sagged forward and Magnus caught her, laying her back in the green grass. His mind was awhirl.

"Clary?" he asked.

"It was a prophecy I heard in my dream," she whispered and he herd the fear he could hear in her tone.

"Something's going to happen, Magnus. I can feel it," she put her hand to her heart.

"Something's already started," he whispered softly to her.

She then looked up at him and he looked away from her, and up into the night sky. He told her then.

The memories intertwined with his words.

"It wasn't such a large secret, when I was younger, about their being largely varied people in the world. The government kept most of it secret, even then. It was mainly monarchs but a strict code still ruled. Downworlders and hunters were brought and swore allegiance to these monarchs, either that or be forcibly captured and brought before them."

"However, the king that ruled our small kingdom had a bad reputation of using the downworlders for his own purposes, such as assassinations and kidnapping." He sighed for moment. "At the head of the revolt against this was my mother, my father was also a supporter that a downworlder was still a human being and therefore should have rights. The king did not take this well."

Clary heard the darkness in his tone and felt her heart squeeze as he continued.

"They stormed the house, staring to take them both but I fought them off." He looked over at her and gave her a quick smile. "I didn't know what was going but I saw them taking my parents. Blessed be that their friends had also gotten word of the sudden attack. While I held the men of in the front, they snook them out of the back. The were crying out to me, begging me to come with them. I had no choice and then they were gone."

"I had gone up, finished with the men and knocking them all unconscious. The window was open and there was a note on the sill. I picked it and it had my mother's handwriting; it was a destination and a time." A quiet pause. "I was going to run the destination right then, make sure they were alright, but then I heard them coming. More soldiers were coming up the stairs. Within a second before they got their I burned it...the note." Another long pause. "I knew I wasn't going to be able to make it. They came to me then and I was far outnumbered, and still too young. I was taken to the king the next day." Another smile, but sadness still swarmed in his eyes, so deep she felt it.

"The only reason why I wasn't killed right then was because my power at such a young age interested him. I was thrown in to the dungeon to 'learn' from my actions. I was introduced to all the methods of 'rehabilitation' then; the king believed this would encourage. Most ending in me being too tired and injured to protest or fight back most of the time. Soon, I was there for such a long time that it was starting to become normal. The king and the guards had become used to me. I was walking through the halls one day, running an errand when..."

_Trying to balance the supplies Magnus gasped and felt himself falling when he ran into someone he didn't see. Catching himself on his knee and maintaining a firm grip on the supplies ,he looked around to confront whoever it was-to find himself looking into familiar deep blue eyes that he had tendency to completely fall into. _

_"Darelen," he whispered. Darelen grinned , placing his lips lightly onto Magnus' forehead. He blushed and stepped back a little. Darelen was like a drug to his senses._

_He tried to focus on a far part of the castle wall, while still remaining politely turned toward the male. His blush still a warmth in his cheeks. "What brings you to the castle, Darelen?" He hadn't seen Darelen since they had healed the baby bird outside of his old house when things were simpler. That had been more than ten years ago...almost thirty years ago, Magnus realized and was happy he didn't look any different, it was a long, yet short time. He looked over Darelen -he still looked exactly like he did all those years ago, of course._

_"I came," Darelen said, walking forward with the determination of a predator cornering it's prey. The comparison scared scared Magnus. "To negotiate a sum of deals with your king, but now I'm bored and then I saw you. After all, I haven't seen you in a while." Darelen slid a finger down Magnus' cheek and Magnus could see the something in his eyes that scared him all over again. He tried to help. _

_"Darelen?" he asked, careful. "What happened?" Why was he angry? Darelen eyed him silently, still stroking that finger over his cheek and he felt something dark, something..._

_Worried still and not wanting to lose someone so soon after he had finally seen him again. He stood straight and started pushing the darkness away from Darelen. _

_Darelen seemed to relax into him a second later. _

_"Where are you going, Magnus?" Darelen asked and Magnus answered, holding up the supplies he was carrying. "May I come with you?" Magnus smiled and nodded, taking Darelen and leading him through the castle, showing him through the maze of rooms and halls until he could put it to memory._

"He sounds like someone you would fall in love in with," Clary said and Magnus smiled. She was trying to lighten the mood. They both lay on their backs now, looking up at the stars that sparkled in the sky. The past and the present combining in this one moment.

"It wasn't like that at first," he told her, thinking back to the past. "He'd come again and again but then stop for a while, but start up once again and I wasn't really sure when he' come since he'd sneek in. Also, the kingdom's power started to shift, so I was at risk of having a tyrannical king at certain times. During one of these times, Darelen snuck into the room that was my cell which was assigned to me."

_Magnus heard the scraping along the wall as Darelen slid in through the window somehow and looked up at him, smiling but careful. The guard were at the end of the hall, doing something to entertain themselves probably. He looked back up as Darelen stood up and wiped himself off. Once it was done, the male gave Magnus a bright smile and Magnus couldn't help but return it._

_"How are you doing?" Darelen asked and Magnus smiled again._

_"This one's nicer than the other one." He laid back on his bed and D sat down next to him. Time passed and Magnus started to relax against him. He was getting tired. Sleep took him under into it's warm embrace as Darelen played with his hair._

_..._

_He woke to being yanked out of bed. He grunted when the guard let him fall to the floor. Panting and trying to gather his bearings, Magnus pushed himself up to his feet. The guard sneered and Magnus reminded himself the king had chosen most of these guards-ones who didn't like downworlders. He followed the guard as he was led into the hall and they ransacked his cell._

_He knew Darelen was gone again so didn't worry about the check. He was, however, still rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself up. Then he caught one of the guard watching him as he rubbed and looked. The guard was looking at him oddly. He looked away from the odd gaze. He looked like a normal teenage warlock and he knew that, so why the weird stare?_

_He heard them going through everything and sighed in defeat, waiting them out. The guard approached him. He looked up at him as he finally put himself fully awake._

_The guard looked down at him oddly again and then Magnus found himself stepping away from the man as the man stepped forward. The guard didn't yell, didn't even alert the other guards and he knew something was wrong. He kept stepping back and the guard forward until he felt the stone wall block him from stepping any further. The guard kept his steps until not a breath separated them. Magnus felt his heart thudding in his chest.  
><em>

_He felt his power spark but controlled it; there were downworlders in the castle that he had saved from execution many times because of his pacifism getting the kings to listen. He couldn't mess that up. _

_The guard leaned closer and his breath was in Magnus' ear. "I could control your fate here, warlock." Magnus shook when the guard slammed a palm onto the wall beside his head. The other slammed onto the other side of him. He was trapped in. The guard smiled at the fear now on the young warlock's expression. _

_The guard then started to slowly close in on Magnus with his lower body as well and Magnus' eyes man wanted to...? _

_Magnus' shock was pronounced and he jumped when he felt a soft hand on his face, moving over it. He looked at the other male just as the man took his wrists and pinned them up against the stone wall, holding Magnus them and trapping them._

_"Wait, please!" Magnus gasped. The guard smiled and then seemed to start to rub his-_

_Magnus felt himself fall. He grunted as he hit the floor and looked up, confused. Finding Darelen slamming the guard up against the wall. His face a scary expression of rage. He watched, scared, for a moment. The others guards had exited his cell and now seemed too scared to approach as well. He found his confidence then. _

_"Darelen! Stop!" Darelen seemed to freeze and looked at Magnus incredulously. Blood was on his face and his shirt. Magnus steeled himself once more. "He's learned his lesson! So let him go!" Darelen's face said an absolute "no". "Please!"_

_A silent moment passed and Darelen dropped the groaning guard, he walked over him and Magnus felt him cup his face. He responded by looking up at him, and hugging him. Hoping it would ground him. _

_Darelen **was** grounded and helped Magnus treat and erase the guards' memories. He left soon after though. Magnus sighed, getting back into the cell as the guards woke up from their "naps" and started talking again. _

_He felt his heart start to hurt as he thought. Who was Darelen exactly?_

"That," Clary whispered into the silence. "Must've been heartbreaking." Magnus nodded, his heart having phantom pains.

Clary didn't push him for more. For now she wouldn't anyway. "Darelen's back?"

Magnus nodded. He started again. "He wants me back. I left while he was away and now that he's back, he wants me." The silence returned.

Then Clary pulled Magnus up lightly and they started for the shadowhunters that had started walking toward them as if to check on them.

Magnus smiled at Clary and let her pull him along. Clary hadn't judged him-she had understood. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought. It may even work out.

He looked up and paused in walking just as Clary paused and shifted _behind _him-and looked down to see the pond he had frozen her in that night when they had found his turtle. Oh s-

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys! Sorry for the wait! Review please! :D<em>


	18. Rainbow

Magnus grumbled, soaking wet as he shedded his wet coat and shook his hair about. It still hung down like a dark curtain in front of his eyes. He felt a grin come on anyway and thought about Clary's fire and how she was getting married. He couldn't wait for to see how her and Jace would continue together in their future and for their future children.

He felt another another smile.

He looked on the calender then as his stomach growled and he yawned. Friday. A larger grin came on then. Ghost Adventures.

...

Clary finished the "prophecy" she had told Magnus and was now telling everyone else. The reactions were so varied that she really couldn't take them all in at once.

Jocelyn and Luke looked concerned and some part curious.

Izzy and Alex looked interested and were both trying to figure it out on their own.

Jace looked grim but his eyes were shining with emotion.

"Jace," she said and he looked up at her finally but said nothing. She felt herself start to panic but then Jace held out a hand and she went to him with a relieved smile, finding herself sitting on his lap.

Luke and Jocelyn looked at them with happiness that seemed to almost overflow and make Clary blush scarlet. They all sat quiet for a moment, enjoying the moment of peace after everything that had taken place over the last week. The silence couldn't last forever though as they all knew and when Luke took charge, they all obediently looked up and payed attention.

"We need to find out what Clary's story means."

"It is like a story,isn't it?" Cleary remarked. She smiled then and the others in the room seemed to copy the smile.

"I think," Clary said now. "It's about a certain person."

The room grew quiet again.

"So how do we find him?" Luke asked.

"Hmmm," Jocelyn hummed unconsciously.

"These 'stories' are encrypted wisely," Clary said quietly.

"Hmmm," Jocelyn said again. "But what male has been captured the way they explain that this male has?"

"If this 'tower' is not part of the encryption then Magnus should have an idea with who was locked in a tower." Alec put in, deep in thought. Maybe Magnus could tell them more and help them decrypt it more. And then... When he looked up there were sets of astonished eyes on him. He looked at them confused. "What?"

The eyes then connected with each other as the everybody looked at one another and finally Jace answered "Nothing."

"Are you sure you want to leave now?" Maryse asked. "It's eleven thirty. Maybe you should rest and go tomorrow morning."

"It'll be alright," Jace said, helping Clary up as Alec and Izzy went to go get dressed, Clary starting up after. "We each took a nap earlier."

Maryse still looked unsure but she smiled, looking at her growing children.

"You all be safe." She said then and Jace smiled.

"Always."

...

Magnus grinned as Zak shouted more at the empty room for the "ghosts" to show up and do something. How long had Zak been "ghost-hunting" now? He watched then as one actually came into the room even as Zak couldn't see it. She touched him and now Zak was calming and going soft. Magnus smiled again.

The knock wasn't surprising but he contemplated getting it. Maybe they would go away until after this one part? Zak was just getting romantic to the ghost saying how he understood it and how he was there for her...

The knock returned.

Sighing, Magnus stood.

Opening the door, an unexpected yawn came on and he found himself rubbing his eyes as well.

"Haven't you slept, yet?" Clary asked and Magnus shook his head, stepping back a step to invite them in. A familiar pain took over when Alec entered, but he was too tired.

He took the dishes from dinner and started to wash them in the sink. They were now sucked just as much into the show as he was. He yawned again.

"So what's up?" He asked, putting the popcorn into the microwave.

"We wanted help decrypting Clary's premonition. It says something about a tower and we knew you'd know more then we know about them." Alec said and Magnus paused. There was something darker in Alex's tone. Magnus turned and looked at the group now seated around his living room...and gave up.

"Why would I know more?" He asked, turning back.

"Because you were around when they were used first right?"Alec asked, sounding confused. Jace and Clary seemed to grin oddly now, Clary turning her face slightly.

Magnus was turned away but his cheek was creased so Alec knew he was grinning too.

"What?" Alec demanded now. "What did I say?"

"I was born way after castles were 'first used'," Magnus said, turning his face and showing his handsome grin now even as the microwave beeped, signaling the popcorn's finish. He kept the grin even as he took the popcorn out and put into the bowl. "However, you do have a good point, so ask away."

He brought the big bowl of popcorn and put it on the table. The room became comfortable then as they each took some and were, for a small bit, pulled into the show.

"Do you know anyone who's ever been kept prisoner in a tower before?" Jace asked Magnus, taking a soda can from the lower cabinet. He got one for Clary too. "We're trying to find-"

Magnus coughed then and seemed nearly to choked on his popcorn. Alec patted his back carefully as Jace walked over with the sodas and forced one into Magnus' hand.

Magnus nodded at the other male as the hacking softened and he drank the carbonated drink.

He slowly regained his breath and Jace watched, his mind whirling and calculating.

"Are you alright?" Magnus looked up at Alec and couldn't stop the smile at how cute he looked. Alec looked really worried. It was almost as if they were repeating how their whole relationship began. Magnus blinked, something nagging at him in his mind.

He frowned. Could it be-?!

"I'm sorry for bring up unpleasant things."

Magnus whirled as Jace spoke. He looked up at Jace, knowing his eyes were wide. Jace looked serious now. "I should've thought about how the subject might affect you. I should've taken into account that warlocks and the downworlders alike were tracked down and hunted ruthlessly back then."

Magnus continued to stare at Jace, contemplating. He looked up at Clary and she smiled at him in encouragement.

"It's alright," he told Jace. "Yes, I do have an experience of being locked in the castles that used to be all along the grounds and coasts."

"You were trapped in real castles?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus nodded. "A lot of downworlders were. We were used for many purposes and were at the mercy of our kings even as they changed. It's very morbid."

Jace looked up at Clary. "Tell him the premonition again,maybe now that the memories are fresh in his mind, he'll remember!"

Clary nodded.

Magnus looked up Jace now with an incredulous look and demanded, "What do you mean 'now that the memories are fresh'?! You're making me sound like an old man!"

Jace bit his lip, trying not to answer that Magnus WAS an old man...boy...teenager...warlock. Whatever you could call him. He just grinned and saw Magnus narrow his eyes, almost causing him to laugh anyway.

Clary spoke then and Jace, Magnus and the others listened to the "story" again.

They then looked at Magnus again.

"A lot of us had to wear rags at least at some point in the tower," he said. "And there were codes a lot of us had to follow."

"Such as?" Clary asked, she knew she was being rude but she wanted to know as much of the real words of the premonition as she could.

Magnus looked lost in his mind for a moment then. Lost in some other, much farther place.

"Magnus?"

Magnus blinked and looked up at Jace again, seeming to realize he had floated off into his thoughts. Jace smiled as a red color started to bloom on Magnus' cheeks.

"Just tell us anything that we might need to know, if you can," Jace said, smiling. "If there are somethings that you want to keep to yourself you can. You know, anything too graphic or nasty."

Magnus grinned and gave Jace a somewhat dark look. "Yes, because sadism was all my busi-" he started to add smartly but choked on the soda again when Jace cut in with his own remark in such a question like tone.

"But you're a masochist, aren't you?"

...

"You kinda had it coming, you know?" Clary asked, grinning as she tried to find anything left blonde in Jace's now rainbow colored and glittering hair. She heard him mumble something and smiled.

"It was a good reason though, I'm sure Alec will thank you." She tilted up his chin and kissed him lightly. She felt him really smile then and hoped Alec -who had run after Magnus after the warlock had left the room- was making good progress. After all, Jace would be mad if he had made his hair to get "rainbowed" for nothing.


	19. Who's Eating Who?

_**To Treycied :3 thank you for your love and encouragement!**_

* * *

><p>Magnus gasped. Alec was kissing his neck...the warmth was spreading through him, making his body burn and his breath pant. The bite was a shock. Alec wasn't usually so...forceful... But then Alec licked the small pain and his body shuddered.<p>

Where did the anger go? Wasn't Alec mad the other day?! Then why...

Another bite, lower on his sensitive neck.

Magnus shook again, finding himself pushing Alec away slightly. The tall shadowhunter looked down at him, his eyes intense and questioning.

What...?

Even before his mind caught up to him, he was asking a question he thought he'd never even think a prideful High Warlock like himself would ask...

"Are you going to just... eat me.. like this.. ?" His eyes widened.

What was WRONG with him?! Where was his pride?! He hurriedly tried to settle the matter-

-But then Alec' s answer had him speechless for the first time in so long it was incredulous.

With a completely serious expression...

"...i'll gnaw you down to your very bones..." The intensity of those eyes never lightened and Magnus knew he was done for.

However..., some alarm bells were ringing, was this really Alec? He'd never seen him so intense!

What... was... happening?...

Another bite and his mind blanked for the moment...

...

Darelen watched and listened...

Magnus had the same expression he used to have...The glazed over eyes...the straight, prideful back that one had slowly get to bend...the loud voice that moaned and cried...

How long until he heard and saw Magnus reacting like this to him again?... He should be the one holding him...giving him pleasure...the only one Magnus should be letting hear the special moans that he emanated.

Soon, he told himself, trying to calm his anger...

The magic he'd tried on the shadowhunter while they'd taken their "naps" before their family meeting had been a failure and, for some reason, the instant he'd started taking memories of Magnus away from the male in his attempt to start the plan, he'd felt a shock that shook his body and dropped him for quite a moment.

He still wasn't sure what had accured and wondered what could arise from his mistake.

Either way, he was going to take back what was his; Magnus was going to be back in his arms again...only his arms.

The shadowhunter should be warned, Darelen thought, grinning to himself. It was only fair.

But after that, he added in his thoughts as he stared Magnus' flushed face. There would be no favors given because all was fair in love and war.

...

Alec didn't know what it was. Even as he held Magnus and made the warlock tremble so hard he threatened to come apart...He still wanted more. He bit into a particular spot of the Magnus' shoulder that he knew made him melt. As if he was trying to devour him...

His nap. While he'd been sleeping, the dream he'd dreamed had driven him into a frenzy. Magnus ...He'd looked younger but still seemed to be his usual self if not a little less prideful.

The warlock had been sleeping against his shoulder in the dream. His beauty still great...

But Alec had felt unlike himself in the dream.., he had been someone else as he had started to kiss the young Magnus' unmoving lips.

Magnus' young body had shuddered as his tongue had licked his. A moan had arisen and Alec had felt the fire as the dream person laid Magnus, whose eyes were still glazed, on the bed. And slowly started kissing and going over him.

Magnus' high moans and gasps had driven his mind into the stratosphere even as the moment had heated and suddenly he, at that moment, was staring down at a wanton and shuddering young Magnus whom was trying valiantly to catch his breath in the short pause.

The sight had been unbelievably erotic and Alec had felt himself burning in satisfaction and desire. Alec had leaned forward...intending to take those gasps and short breaths into his own mouth and let them feed the burning inferno in him...

-And had awoken when Jace knocked on his door.

Bolting up, covered in sweat and his body raging, he had only hoarsely answered.

"Y-yes?"

A pause. "Maryse wants to have a family meeting...Are you alright? You sound weird..." Jace had said through the door and Alec had sucked in a breath.

"Yeah," he had answered Jace. "Just hot."

"Oh," Jace had said, still somewhat hesitant. "Well...I'll see you downstairs?"

"Yeah," he had answered, letting a smile resonate in his voice that he had hoped would calm Jace. He really wasn't calm however, he had wanted...hungered for...Magnus.

"Hold on," he'd spoken to himself, getting up and readying for a much needed shower. "Just hold on."


End file.
